Salvemos el dojo
by Wolfing23
Summary: Todo en el dojo transcurría con armonía, pero un viejo conocido de Soun aparece para reclamar algo que dice pertenecerle también; el dojo. Akane y Ranma junto con la familia tendrán que pensar en algo para que lo más preciado de ellos no se les vaya de las manos, lo cuál también traerá cambios a su relación como prometidos ¿será para bien? ¿Salvarán el dojo?... Gracias por leer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo mis estimados lectores, nuevamente les traigo una nueva historia que espero sea de su agrado n.n... La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de Ranma 1/2. Esta historia es con fines de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro, muchas gracias por leer n.n.**

* * *

**SALVEMOS EL DOJO**

**Capítulo 1**

**El comienzo de una buena relación y una llegada sorpresiva**

Era una mañana muy cálida en el distrito de Nerima, Kasumi se encontraba en la cocina haciendo la comida junto con Nodoka. Genma y Soun jugaban tan a gusto su juego de shogi, Nabiki estaba muy a gusto en la sala ojeando una revista y Akane se encontraba entrenando arduamente en el dojo, mientras Ranma acostado de lado y apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano derecha la observaba.

-¡HIIIAAAA!-… La peli azul lanzaba golpes al aire lo más rápido que podía sin tener avance alguno, solo lograba cansarse más y más.

-Tonta porque insistes tanto en aprender el truco de las castañas-… decía con medio bostezo el artista marcial.

-Porqué quiero ser mejor baka… además, ¿por qué no me quieres ayudar a aprender algunas de tus técnicas?-… paraba ella para agacharse y mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Porqué son muy peligrosas y no quiero que te lasti…- el artista marcial callaba de inmediato omitiendo la última palabra no evitando ponerse colorado. Ella sin duda alguna había captado el mensaje, y hasta sonrío enternecida de saber que él se preocupaba aunque no lo aceptara tan abiertamente.

-Vamos Ranma enséñame, por favor, sabes perfectamente que cuando me propongo algo logro mi meta-… le aseguraba la hija menor de Soun.

-Ojalá te propusieras cocinar mejor-… murmuraba no aguantando la risa al instante que el mazo de Akane caía sobre su cabeza.

-Te escuché-… le dijo cerrando los ojos con molestia.

-Era broma auucchh-… se sobaba la cabeza… -Está bien, ya que tanto insistes te ayudaré a que te salga el truco de las castañas-… le sonreía levantándose del suelo.

-¿En serio?... ¡Gracias Ranma!-… saltaba de alegría.

-Bien empecemos a entrenar-… le animaba colocándose al lado de ella y empezando a decirle todos los pasos de la técnica.

Solo un mes había pasado de la batalla contra Saffron, el hecho de imaginarse a su prometida en las garras de la muerte le hizo ver claramente que ella no merecía que la tratara como siempre lo hacía, así es de que se prometió así mismo que cambiaría su actitud y que de ahora en adelante se llevaría mejor con ella, aunque claro de vez en cuando la hacía molestar pero por lo menos ya no se llevaban como perros y gatos.

Ella al principio se le hacía muy raro ver a Ranma tan amable, y con amable se refería a no insultarla todo el día y a apoyarla en todo lo que ella hacía, incluso creyó que Shampoo le había lanzado un hechizo que le resultó mal y por eso ese comportamiento. Sin embargo sabía que eso era imposible ya que la chinita no estaba en Japón porque había regresado a China por un asunto de su tribu. Disfrutaba sin duda alguna del nuevo Ranma y disfrutaba todavía más entrenar a su lado cosa que hace meses atrás hubiera sido imposible imaginárselo. Siguiendo cada una de las instrucciones del artista marcial recordó el inicio en que su relación empezó a mejorar.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Ambos prometidos se encontraban en una tarde calurosa sentados en una pequeña banca disfrutando de un helado y cobijados por la gran sombra de un árbol enorme. La pelirroja la había invitado a disfrutar de un postre para amortiguar un poco el calor que por ser época de verano se sentía extremadamente fuerte, Akane saboreaba un helado de chocolate con vainilla, no obstante en sus pensamientos no podía evitar el porqué de una actitud tan amable con ella así que sin más dudas decidió preguntarle…

-Ranma, necesito preguntarte algo-…. Volteaba su mirada viendo como la oji azul devoraba un helado de 5 bolas de diferente sabor muy placenteramente.

-¿Qué sucede?-… le miraba de reojo siguiendo saboreando el postre.

-Bueno, es que, ¿estás bien?, ¿te pasa algo?-… le interrogaba preocupadamente.

-¿Eh?, a qué te refieres-… le contestaba dejando de saborear el helado.

-Bueno es que, te has portado muy bien conmigo últimamente… que no digo que no me guste, pero se me hace muy raro, Ranma tú no eres así-… le comentó francamente la hija menor de Soun. La pelirroja simplemente bajo la mirada, no podía decir que le había dolido que Akane le dijera que no era alguien tan amable porque sabía en realidad que él no era así con ella, así que se dispuso a contestarle.

-Akane sé que no soy el hombre más caballeroso del mundo ni nada de eso, pero creo que ya empecé a madurar un poco y me he dado cuenta que enojarnos muy a menudo el uno con el otro es algo que debe quedar atrás-… dijo dando un profundo respiro para continuar… -Sé que a veces se me salen los insultos y cosas de esas hacia a ti por comportarme como un idiota, pero me he propuesto que eso no debe ser así … Akane quiero que nos llevemos mejor, eso todo-… contesto sonrojada la chica de la trenza. La peli azul realmente se había quedado muda ante tal declaración, ¿acaso sería que Ranma se estaba tomando más en serio su compromiso? se preguntaba y a la vez no pudo evitar sentir por dentro un enorme gusto por haber oído a su prometido decirle esas palabras.

-Gracias Ranma-… le dijo mostrando una de las más lindas de sus sonrisas mientras que la pelirroja igual le sonreía quedándose atrapada en el gesto de Akane… -Por cierto Ranma no te has dado cuenta que ya se te derritió el helado, baka-… reía un poco al ver la mano del hijo de Genma manchada de helado y sosteniendo un cono que ya no tenía ninguna de bola de helado sólida.

-¡Oye es cierto!... me debes un helado por distraerme-… respondía la oji azul como niña pequeña haciendo puchero.

-Jajajaja, está bien, creo que te lo has ganado-… le dijo todavía riendo y enterneciéndose de su reacción.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

-¿Akane?... Akane, oye qué piensas-… preguntaba el oji azul al darse cuenta que su prometida se había quedado tan pensativa.

-¿Eh?... no nada jeje, perdón me distraje-… se disculpaba.

-Si quieres aprender el truco de las castañas debes concentrarte al cien Akane, además he estado hablado como loco mientras tú estabas quien sabe dónde-… se cruzaba de brazos el chico de la trenza.

-Ya disculpa, solo me distraje un poco… ahora si enséñame sensei-…. Le respondía sonriendo.

-¿Sensei?... ¡vaya! hasta que al fin te diste cuenta que soy todo un maestro de las artes marciales eh-… Akane le había alzado su ego hasta los cielos.

-Oye no te lo tomes tan enserio-… le daba un pequeño codazo en las costillas.

-¡Auch!... desde cuando el alumno le pega al maestro-…

-Desde que aceptaste enseñarme, baka-…. Le sacaba la lengua divirtiéndose a más no poder con su prometido.

-No me hagas cambiar de parecer tan pronto eh-… le respondía cruzándose de brazos y volteando la cabeza riendo un poco por dicha contestación.

-No lo haré… anda enséñame prometo poner toda la atención del mundo-… le dijo entusiasmada.

-Conste eh-… enfatizaba sonriente para nuevamente explicarle cada uno de los pasos que debía hacer para lograr obtener un buen resultado con la práctica que haría con ella.

* * *

La noche había llegado y toda la familia se encontraba cenando muy amenamente, el par de prometidos habían acabado muy exhaustos por entrenar varias horas pero para fortuna de Akane y Ranma el entrenamiento había dado buenos resultados, no podían presumir que ya la peli azul dominaba perfectamente la técnica pero al menos la velocidad de sus puños había aumentado satisfactoriamente.

-Vaya par de tortolitos que hacían tantas horas encerrados en el dojo-… rompía el silencio Nabiki viendo como ambos estaban empezándose a ahogar un poco con la comida debido a su comentario.

-Que vamos a hacer sino más que entrenar Nabiki-…dijo la peli azul para después tomar un poco de agua, realmente se preguntaba como su hermana lograba ponerla en situaciones vergonzosas.

-Akane tiene razón, cof cof cof… para eso es el dojo-… tosía Ranma intentando no atragantarse con un pedazo de pescado que había comido.

-Ambos son jóvenes y es normal que hagan cosas a escondidas ¿verdad hijo?-… carcajeaba Genma dándole una tremenda palmada en la espalda a su muchacho que para buena suerte de él le ayudó a no atragantarse más.

-¡Pero qué cosas dices viejo!-… le daba un zape a su padre después de haberse recuperado.

-No tienen porqué avergonzarse, son prometidos y es normal que hagan algunas cosas fuera de la vista de todos-… agregaba con toda la inocencia del mundo la madre de Ranma.

-Tía-… murmuraba Akane totalmente avergonzada para después dedicarle una mirada molesta a su hermana Nabiki quien se encontraba riendo.

-Ya no se imaginen cosas que no son, quieren-… agitaba las manos en forma negativa el chico de la trenza… "trágame tierra" pensaba poniéndose al rojo máximo.

-Ranma tiene razón, no tienen por qué pensar esas cosas de nosotros, solo estábamos entrenando eso es todo-… informaba Akane con sus mejillas coloradas.

-¿En serio?-… volvía a insistir Nabiki mientras que la pareja solo asentía rápidamente.

-Ya no los molestes más Nabiki, es normal que ambos estén varias horas en el dojo y más siendo sábado-… ayudaba Kasumi a su hermana y al oji azul quienes ya se veían sumamente incomodos por los comentarios.

-Es verdad, ambos son los herederos de nuestra escuela de combate libre y por consiguiente del dojo también, es normal que entrenen bastante-… hablaba el patriarca Tendo con suma seriedad… -Akane, Ranma gracias por esforzarse en seguir con la tradición de la familia-… de la nada sacaba uno de sus clásicos llantos cuando se emocionaba.

-Ay papá siempre lloras por todo-… mencionó Nabiki sobándose la sien.

-Jejeje, ya papá no llores-… alentó la hija menor de Soun con una gota de sudor al estilo anime, de pronto en ese momento entraba a la casa un hombre alto, moreno, cabello largo como el del señor Tendo un poco obeso, con unos dientes de oro y portando un gi de entrenamiento color negro.

-¡Busco a Soun Tendo!... gritaba.

-¿Eh?... quién habrá entrado a la casa-… dijo la dulce Kasumi con un semblante de preocupación.

-No lo sé hija pero lo iré a averiguar-… se levantaba Soun de la mesa para dirigirse a la sala que era de donde se oían los gritos tras de él lo siguieron todos los miembros de la familia movidos por la curiosidad.

-¿¡Soun donde estás!?-…. Exclamaba el hombre.

-Qué son esos gritos, y ¿¡quién es usted y porqué entra a mi casa sin mi permiso!?-… exigía una respuesta el patriarca de las Tendo.

-¿Acaso no me recuerdas?-… cambiaba su semblante al hombre a uno de impresión.

-Jamás le he visto en la vida-… respondía con franqueza el padre de Akane.

-Soy Kento Azuma-… informaba el moreno.

-¿Kento?-… se rascaba la barbilla el hombre de bigote mientras recordaba… -¡Quée… ¿eres Kento?!-… se mostraba impresionado al haber recordado dicho nombre.

-El mismo y en persona Soun-… finalizaba el hombre.

-Papá quién es ese señor, ¿lo conoces?-… la peli azul cuestionaba a su padre.

-Sí, desde hace muchos años… él fue mi primer compañero de entrenamiento antes de conocer a Genma-…

-¿Eh?... creía que yo había sido su primer compañero Tendo-… exclamaba el padre de Ranma.

-Bueno es que nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablarles de Kento, además es alguien que no veo desde hace décadas, no sé qué hace aquí-… se cuestionaba.

-Estoy acá para algo muy simple mi viejo amigo… vengo a reclamar mi parte del dojo-… soltaba el hombre moreno cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿Quéeeee?!-… toda la familia gritaba al unísono al oír esas palabras que los había tomado por sorpresa, nadie, absolutamente nadie se esperaba lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir….

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola todos, ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien n.n, después de quince días de estar ausente les traigo una nueva historia, espero qué el inicio haya sido de su total agrado y me dejen una de sus valiosísimas opiniones, saben que son muy bien recibidas siempre y cuando se hagan con respeto y sin afán de ofender a alguien n.n… como verán la relación entre la pareja más famosa de Nerima anda de maravilla, Ranma ya ha madurado un poco al fin! xP… pero ahora un gran problema está por surgir por la llegada del señor Kento, ¿cómo se resolverá el asunto del dojo?, lo sabremos más adelante n.n… este fic lo tengo pensado que sea pequeño, pero puede extenderse un poco más todo es cuestión de que las ideas lleguen y hagan su trabajo xP… y otra cosa es que generalmente actualizaré una vez a la semana, por lo regular serían los domingos n.n **

**Muchísimas gracias por sus lecturas, y gracias por el apoyo que le quieran brindar a esta sencilla pero significativa historia echa especialmente para ustedes los lectores… **

**Y bueno por ahora ha sido todo. Hasta la próxima :D**


	2. La noticia

**Capítulo 2**

**La noticia**

El señor Kento bebía tranquilamente una taza de té que amablemente le había ofrecido Kasumi, Soun no se quedaba atrás y lentamente veía un poco de té frío mientras todos les veían.

-¿Alguien me puede decir si es normal que después de recibir una noticia de tal magnitud es para estar tranquilos?-… murmuraba Nabiki.

-Tío Soun que no piensa decir nada-… pedía el oji azul sentado al lado de su prometida. El padre de las Tendo medio abría uno de sus ojos que tenía cerrados como si estuviera durmiendo… -Sí, es que… realmente no se me ocurre nada que decir-… reía Soun mientras los demás daban una caída al estilo anime

-¡Papá no es momento para que empieces con estas tonterías!-… le reclamaba a su padre la pequeña Tendo.

-Señor Kento, haber díganos usted por qué dice que viene a reclamar una parte del dojo-… mencionaba la hermana mediana de Akane mientras mordía una galleta.

-¿Acaso no les ha dicho Soun que su dojo me pertenece también?... ponía la taza de té en la mesa y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Claro que no señor, además este dojo es nuestro, es el dojo Tendo-… la peli azul defendía lo que más le importaba a su padre mientras veía seriamente al hombre moreno.

-Soun porqué no les cuentas la historia-… pedía el extraño a su viejo amigo.

-Bueno, realmente no me acuerdo mucho-… el señor Tendo se frotaba la barbilla mientras los recuerdos venían a su mente… -Como les había dicho Kento fue mi primer compañero de entrenamiento,¡ y lo que más recuerdo es que me hacía la vida imposible!-…

-A qué te refieres papá-… cuestionaba Kasumi volviendo con otra tetera y una charola de galletas.

-Kento siempre me molestaba, me humillaba, me pegaba, me trataba de lo más ruin-… rugía Soun mientras recordaba como en su juventud el moreno le arruinaba la existencia.

-Ay ya Soun, no es para tanto, solo nos divertíamos-… reía el hombre mientras sacaba un puro de su gi y se ponía a fumarlo.

-¡Eso no es cierto, si acaso tú eras el que te divertías!-… mostraba claro su enfado mientras le veía a los ojos.

-Ya no seas chillón, veo que no has cambiado en nada en todos estos años-… decía muy tranquilamente mientras daba otro sorbo de té.

-En eso tiene razón-… agregaba Nabiki.

-Oye hija tú de qué lado estás-… su padre la veía con una gran gota de sudor.

-Bueno, volviendo a lo que nos interesa, el dojo también me pertenece legalmente… y si no me creen miren-… sacaba un antiguo documento mostrándoselos a todos.

-Papá no hayas hecho alguna locura de joven y salgas que aparte del dojo me prometiste con otro eh-…amenazaba la peli azul a su padre.

-¡Nada de eso hija, además en esa época todavía no conocía a tu madre!-… negaba con los brazos temiendo la reacción de su hija menor… -Pero me temo que lo del dojo es verdad-…

-¡Cómo que es verdad!-… gritaron al unísono las dos hermanas Tendo mientras Kasumi colocaba su palma derecha en la boca como señal de impresión.

-Bu-bu- bueno es que…-… se ponía del todo nervioso su padre sudando de sobremanera.

-Mejor yo se los explico señoritas-… intervenía el señor Kento dando una fumada a su puro… -Mi padre era muy buen amigo del padre de Soun, es decir, de su abuelo, y eran tan amigos que siempre tuvieron el sueño de crear un dojo algún día, lamentablemente su sueño no se cumplió y lo único que consiguieron fue comprar un terreno que serviría para construir el dojo-… se detuvo para dar otra jalonada de aire a su tabaco y prosiguió… -Ese terreno nos lo heredaron nuestro padres, por tal razón también me pertenece, éste documento lo acredita-…

-¡Ahora que recuerdo tu hace años me dijiste que no te interesaba el terreno, me diste tu palabra Kento!-… Reclamaba Soun.

-Hace años éramos muy jóvenes y no sabíamos lo que hacíamos, además legalmente este dojo también es mío ya que al construir sobre este terreno también pasa a formar parte de mi propiedad-… informaba descaradamente el hombre.

-¡Eso no puede ser verdad!-… rugía la peli azul, realmente le molestaba que alguien viniera de la nada y le quitara a su familia parte de su patrimonio.

-Me temo que si lo es hermanita-… mencionaba Nabiki leyendo el documento… -Aunque este papel ya es muy viejo todavía tiene validez… todo lo que dice este señor es cierto, el dojo también le pertenece-… finalizaba la castaña.

-Papá por qué no hiciste algo para arreglar este asunto hace muchos años-… intervenía la linda Kasumi tomando la mano de su padre.

-Es que jamás me imaginé que Kento reapareciera… les juro que él me dio su palabra, por eso me confié, además después de eso se desapareció y jamás le volví a ver hasta ahora-… contestó consternado el padre de las Tendo.

-Papá, pero solo es el dojo ¿verdad?-… preguntó la pequeña Tendo temiendo oír que su casa también estaba en peligro.

-Si hija, la casa la compré tiempo después junto con tu madre, no te preocupes-… suspiraba su padre.

-Y a todo esto porque le interesa hasta ahora el dojo Tendo, usted a estas alturas no tiene nada que reclamar-… intervenía el artista marcial posando su mirada en el tipo.

-Bueno es que necesito un dojo para que entrene mi heredero, y lamentablemente en la casa no hay el espacio suficiente para que lo haga-…

-¿Heredero?-… preguntaba el oji azul.

-Así es, a él le heredaré este dojo para que pueda entrenar todo lo que quiera-… finalizaba el moreno.

-Con todo respeto señor pero que tonterías dice, este dojo le pertenece a mi familia y no va a venir a usted a imponer sus reglas-… Akane estaba a punto de estallar por la furia que le invadía por dentro.

-No son mis reglas jovencita, son las de la ley… por cierto que descortés he sido, no les he presentado a mi hijo-… se levantaba de la mesa el hombre poniendo ambas palmas de su mano cerca de su boca… ¡Ren, ven aquí hijo!-… gritaba logrando que todos se taparan los oídos por lo fuerte de su voz, de pronto hacía acto de presencia un hombre alto, fornido, y de cabello negro con ojos cafés, traía una vestimenta casi como la de su padre a excepción de que su gi de entrenamiento era azul marino y como signo característico una arracada en la oreja derecha.

-¿Cómo es que ha entrado?-… murmuro Nabiki a su hermana Akane que se encontraba muy desconcertada.

-No lo sé-… respondió ella.

-Él es mi hijo… preséntate-… le invitó el hombre.

-Hola mi nombre es Ren Azura-… hacía una pequeña reverencia.

-Vaya se ve que es educado y muy guapo por cierto… cuidado Ranma que podría enamorar a Akane-… hacía de las suyas la mediana de las Tendo molestando a su cuñado susurrándole al oído

-¡No digas tonterías Nabiki tú sabes que a mí no me interesa nadie más que…!- la peli azul que había alcanzado a oírle detenía abruptamente lo que iba a decir dándose cuenta que toda la familia y los auto invitados la miraban, no pudo evitar poner la mirada en su prometido y sentirse totalmente avergonzada. Ranma al verle no pudo evitar sonreír enternecidamente y ayudarle.

-Bueno, creo que ya todo mundo se le olvido que se nos va el dojo eh-… hablaba el artista marcial cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Es cierto!-… agregaba Akane agradeciendo la ayuda de su prometido por cambiar el tema.

-Mmmhhh por cierto cómo entraste así de fácil a esta casa… ¿eh?-… el hijo de Nodoka se colocaba enfrente de Ren de manera desafiante.

-Simplemente derribe el portón-… contestaba el chico sin pena alguna.

-¿Tu? ¿Derribarlo?-... se burlaba un poco el oji azul, aunque veía que el muchacho tenía buen físico no creía que poseía tanta fuerza.

-Claro, basto con una sola patada sin mucha fuerza para hacerlo-… sonreía el oji café.

-Ranma, creo que debemos andarnos con cuidado, si es verdad lo que dice no cabe duda que es muy fuerte éste chico-… le susurraba al oído su prometida.

-Bien, como ya se habrán oído Ren es muy fuerte, lo he entrenado desde pequeño y hoy puede presumir que es uno de los peleadores de artes marciales más fuertes que existe-… Kento abrazaba con una mano a su hijo sintiéndose orgulloso.

-¡Ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya Kento apoderándote de una parte de mi dojo!... exclamaba Soun colocándose de pie y cerrando el puño.

-Ya lo hice mi estimado viejo amigo, desde mañana mi hijo y su prometida empezarán a hacer uso del dojo, está dicho-… informaba el moreno.

-¡Oiga eso no es justo!-… rugía la pequeña Tendo.

-Nada lo es en la vida señorita, mañana empezaremos a hacer uso del dojo para nuestros entrenamientos y si no les parece no es nuestro problema-… la veía burlonamente el tipo mientras que ella sentía que la sangre le hervía por dentro al grado de querer tumbarle cada diente de oro que traía.

-Tranquila-… le decía quedamente su prometido mientras la tomaba suavemente del brazo, ella al sentir el tacto simplemente respiro hondo y empezó a relajarse.

-Bueno sin tener más que decir creo que es hora de irnos, hasta mañana-… se retiraba el señor junto con su hijo dejando a la familia anonadada, sobre todo a los Tendo.

-Vaya quien diría que el dojo a partir de mañana estará dividido-… hablaba Nodoka procesando todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Tendo con qué clase de personas se juntaba antes de conocerme-… mencionaba riendo Genma obteniendo un zape de su hijo.

-Cálmate papá que tú eres el menos indicado para hablar de valores y esas cosas-… mencionó con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

-¡Ay no!, y ahora que haremos-… se ponía de rodillas Soun agarrando su cabeza, se sentía impotente por no poder hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

-Tranquilo papá, ya habrá una forma de solucionar todo esto-… le alentaba Kasumi.

-Kasumi tiene razón, no vamos a permitir que nos quiten una parte de lo más importante de la familia-… agregaba Akane apoyando a su padre.

-Estoy segura que este documento tiene que tener algún defecto-… observaba el antiguo papel la mediana de las Tendo.

-¿Eh?... Nabiki cómo es que tienes eso, creí que ese señor lo había guardado-… mencionaba sorprendida la peli azul.

-El señor Kento es tan despistado que ni se dio cuenta cuando se lo saque de la bolsa antes de que se fuera-… se excusó sin pena alguna.

-¡Rápido rápido hay que quemarlo!-… exclamaba Genma con una antorcha en mano.

-¡Saotome tiene razón, sin documento no pueden reclamarnos nada jajajaja!-… reía desmesuradamente Soun con un lanzallamas en las manos cosa que a todos les saco una gran gota de sudor al estilo anime.

-Yo que ustedes no haría eso, pueden meterse en serios problemas legales-… advertía la castaña.

-Nabiki tiene razón, no vaya a resultar peor y luego… así es de que por favor guarden sus juguetes de fuego antes de que quemen la casa-… reprendía Akane.

-No se preocupen, estoy segura que este papel tiene algo más y lo voy a averiguar-… intuía muy segura de sí la hermana de Akane.

* * *

El día de hoy había sido tan intenso, el oji azul se encontraba acostado en su futón con la mirada hacia al techo, le preocupaba mucho lo que había sucedido hoy, pero sobre todo lo preocupaba ella, sabía que para su prometida el dojo era algo sagrado, y la idea de compartirlo seguramente a ella era algo que le afectaba, y no por el hecho de hacerlo, sino por la forma y con las personas con quién había que compartir, Kento le había parecido alguien de lo más nefasto y de poca palabra, mientras que de su hijo no podía pensar mucho pero estaba seguro que no era muy distinto al padre.

-Akane, ¿cómo puedo ayudar?-… murmuraba dando un pequeño suspiro.

-Zzzzzzzz-… su padre interrumpía sus pensamientos comenzando a producir sus terribles ronquidos.

"Ay no, ya vas a empezar a dar tu terrible concierto de locomotora oxidada" pensó frustrado y levantándose para tomar un calcetín tirado y ponérselo en la boca, cosa que su papá ni sintió por lo profundo de su sueño.

-Mejor voy afuera-… salía de su habitación para dirigirse al lugar en donde siempre podía pensar mejor, el techo de la casa. Al momento de prepararse a dar su habitual salto se percató de una escalera puesta, ¿acaso sería qué…? Saltaba y sí, allí estaba ella, su linda prometida, sentada, tomándose las rodillas y profundamente metida en su mundo.

-Veo que tampoco puedes dormir-… se sentaba el oji azul a un costado de ella.

-Eh… Ranma-… salía de sus pensamientos mirando a su prometido.

-Sé que lo que ha pasado es muy difícil de asimilar, y sobre todo para ti y tu familia-… le hacía platica viendo el cielo nocturno… -Pero quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase estaré para apoyarte Akane-… volteaba su mirada hacía ella hablándole con sinceridad.

-Ranma-… murmuraba su nombre… -Tengo miedo que a la larga puedan quitarnos el dojo en su totalidad-… expresaba tristemente.

-Tranquila, verás que vamos a encontrar una solución, no decaigas si-… le animaba con una pequeña sonrisa y mirando sus hermosos ojos… -No vamos a permitir que les quiten el dojo, te lo aseguro-… finalizó. Ella le devolvía la sonrisa sintiéndose muy contenta que él le estuviera acompañando en estos momentos.

-Gracias Ranma, gracias de verdad-… sonreía agradeciendo su apoyo y agradeciendo internamente que su relación estuviera yendo de maravilla.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola a todos n.n espero que se encuentren de maravilla y que esta semana haya estado de lo más genial para ustedes, acá les hago la entrega de este nuevo fic, espero que sea de su agrado y que la historia se vuelva cada vez más interesante para ustedes n.n…. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que se toman unos minutos para leer y mejor aún dejar su valiosa opinión.**

**Agradecimientos a los reviews: **

**Maxhika: Mi vida! :3 no podía dejar mucho tiempo sin publicar amor y acá me tienes nuevamente por el ff compartiendo mis ideas esperando que te gusten n.n... Espero que ahora si queden juntos nuestros fics amor, así como nosotros, bien juntitos muuaakk... Que bueno que te encantó el inicio mi vida :D, fíjate que cuando lo empecé a escribir pensé que el inicio debería ser con un avance en la relación entre Ranma y Akane así es de que por ésa razón decidí que hubiera cierto avance en sus sentimientos, sobre todo en Ranma xP... Shampoo creo que no tendrá participación por aquí cielo, así es de que no tenemos que preocuparnos por ella al menos por ahora xD... Nabiki, disfrutando siempre ponerlos en vergüenzas jajajaja, creo que es lo único que les hace gratis xP... Kento viene dispuesto a recuperar algo que ya había perdido desde hace mucho u.u pero es no sucederá tan fácilmente porque es el patrimonio de la familia n.n... Gracias por tu apoyo mi cielo, estoy muy contento de que me sigas y que me dejes tu grandiosa opinión, muuuaakk Te amo mucho lo sabías? :3 y gracias por hacerme el favor de subir mi actualización amor, eres única, te adoro! Muchos besos amor muuaaakk. (De nada cielo ;)  
**

**RANMA-K: Hola! Que bueno que la historia te haya atrapado desde el comienzo n.n espero que la actualización sea de tu agrado... Siempre hay que defender a la cicha que uno ama mi estimado, sobre todo de basuras de personas como ese tal Royer que sola para escribir tonterías sirve e insultar a personas maravillosas como lo es mi novia Maxhika, esperemos que ya no se aparezca el tipo... Gracias por tu comentario n.n muchos saludos! **

**bry: Gracias por empezar a seguir la historia n.n esperando que sea de tu agrado, saludos bry! n.n **

**PFernado: Que tal Fernando, sí, entiendo que a veces el tiempo es corto y no da tiempo de hacer muchas cosas que uno quisiera como por ejemplo leer los fics, pero descuida cuando tengas espacios puedes leer esta sencilla historia, no te preocupes :)... Le atinaste, Kento tiene un hijo pero no le hará competencia a Ranma porque igual está comprometido... Gracias por leer y comentar, saludos! **

**nancyricoleon: Muchas gracias por tu comentario Nancy, que bueno que te animaste a leer esta nueva historia que estoy empezando a publicar, espero el segundo capítulo sea de agrado, muchos saludos, cuídate n.n **

**Y bueno por ahora ha sido todo, nos leemos hasta la próxima :D **

**También quiero agradecer a mi novia Maxhika por ayudarme a publicar este capítulo en este día, gracias una vez más mi vida, eres la mejor! Te amo muuuuaaak. **

**Muchos saludos a todos, cuídense! n.n **


	3. Una esperanza

**Capítulo 3**

**Una esperanza.**

La mañana había llegado y la linda joven de cabellos azules poco a poco abría sus ojos al sentir los primeros rayos del sol caer sobre su hermoso rostro, con un gran bostezo Akane se levantaba de la cama estirándose de brazos, le había costado un poco conciliar el sueño pero afortunadamente sentía muchas energías y sabía que lo mejor era pensar positivo, poco a poco se asomó a su ventana y vio el recinto que desde pequeña se había convertido en un lugar muy especial para ella, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar apenas un poco lo que fue su primer entrenamiento con su padre.

**FLASH BACK**

La pequeña hija de Soun miraba atentamente a su padre mientras realizaba algunas katas de manera muy concentrada, le gustaba mucho observar a su padre cuando entrenaba y le motivaba a ella a ser algún día muy fuerte como él. Detrás de la puerta del dojo le observaba muy atentamente no haciendo ningún ruido para no desconcentrarle, de repente sintió como su pequeña nariz le empezó a picar y así de pronto estornudo logrando captar la atención de su papá que paraba de hacer su kata.

-Hija, ya te dije que no es necesario que te quedes afuera, puedes entrar a ver a tu padre entrenar-… le sonreía el patriarca mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-Pero no quiero distraerte papi-… contestaba la pequeña.

-No digas eso Akane, me da gusto que una de mis hijas se interese en lo que son las artes marciales-… se hincaba para quedar a su altura.

-Me gusta ver como haces todos esos movimientos, ¿me enseñarás alguna vez a poder hacerlos?-… preguntaba.

-¿De verdad quieres aprender?-… le cuestionaba Soun mientras que ella solo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza... -¡Hija mía, me haces sentir tan orgulloso buuaa!-… lloraba feliz el hombre de bigote sacándole una gota de sudor al estilo anime a su linda hija.

-Quiero aprender papi-… mencionaba ella muy entusiasmada.

-Pues estás de suerte hija, hoy mismo comenzaremos tu primer entrenamiento y te aseguro que si le pones todo el empeño del mundo dentro de unos años serás muy pero muy fuerte-… le aseguró él.

-¡Eso sería genial!-… exclamó ella.

-Bien, comencemos-… finalizaba para empezar a enseñarle lo más elemental de la escuela de combate libre Tendo.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-No permitiré que nos lo quiten-… murmuraba cerrando su puño… "Mejor entrenaré un poco antes de que esas personas se aparezcan"-… pensó sacando su gi de entrenamiento para después dirigirse al dojo.

* * *

De manera muy tranquila la peli azul abría la puerta del dojo de su familia y para su sorpresa alguien estaba entrenando de una manera muy ardua. Se trataba de una hermosa chica de cabellos plateados y ojos miel, portaba un traje de entrenamiento negro y ferozmente lanzaba patadas al aire a una velocidad extraordinaria, cosa que dejó muy sorprendida a la hija menor de Soun.

-¡Oye!... ¡con qué derecho estás entrenando en el dojo de mi padre!-… exclamaba ella, la chica seguía muy metida en su entrenamiento que hizo caso omiso a lo que la peli azul le preguntaba.

-Te hice una pregunta… ¡responde!-… pedía nuevamente frunciendo el ceño.

-No molestes-… fui lo único que dijo la chica valiéndole absolutamente nada la pregunta de la pequeña Tendo mientras continuaba su rutina como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Pero quién te crees que eres-…. Dijo para sí misma mientras sentía como la sangre le comenzaba a hervir del coraje… -¡Ya verás!-… se lanzaba la prometida de Ranma en contra de la peli plateado, Akane con el puño cerrado se proponía a quitarle lo engreída pero para su sorpresa a estar a unos escasos milímetros de ella la chica se apartó de inmediato evitando su golpe.

-Niña, ¿qué no ves que estoy ocupada como para encargarme de una novata como tú?-… dijo cruzándose de brazos mirándola seriamente.

-¡¿Novata?!-… contestaba furiosa… ¡Ahora verás lo que hace una novata!-… nuevamente se lanzaba en contra de ella ahora si con toda la fuerza que poseía, realmente le molestaba que la subestimaran sin ni siquiera conocer sus dotes de artista marcial, inmediatamente llegaba a ella lanzándole una fuerte patada, pero para su sorpresa la chica de ojos miel la detenía muy fácilmente con el codo, Akane de manera rápida lanzaba un golpe a su abdomen pero cuando se percató su golpe fue atrapado por la mano de su rival. Inmediatamente se separó para nuevamente atacar usando lo poco que había aprendido del truco de las castañas, lanzaba muchísimos golpes de una manera veloz hacía su rival, pero cada uno de ellos era esquivado sin dificultad alguna.

-¿De verdad quieres seguir?-… dijo la peli plateada viendo como Akane no cesaba de atacarla… -Bueno, creo que me tomaré unos minutos para encargarme de ti-… advirtió tomando ambos puños de Akane y lanzándole un rodillazo que dobló a la hija de Soun, inmediatamente extendió su mano y con una bofetada mando al suelo a la prometida de Ranma que había resentido los golpes que le habían dado.

"Es muy fuerte"… pensó adolorida levantándose poco a poco del piso.

-Vaya, me sorprende que aún puedas ponerte de pie con los golpes que te he dado-… mencionó la chica rascándose la sien.

-Ja, ¿crees que con un par de golpes vas a lograr derrotarme?... pues estás muy equivocada-… se reincorporaba Akane nuevamente tomando posición de combate.

-Y insistes en seguir enfrentándome, debo reconocer que tienes agallas novata-… mencionaba cerrando los ojos y mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

-Claro que las tengo-… nuevamente se lanzaba a una velocidad descomunal, no permitiría que alguien que ni siquiera conocía la humillara, la peli plateada la esperaba serenamente creyendo que nuevamente usaría ese truco de los puños rápidos pero para su sorpresa, al momento de que Akane llegara frente a ella inmediatamente se agacho y con una barrida logro desequilibrarle, cosa que aprovechó para darle un codazo en el estómago y de paso un golpe en la barbilla

-Auch, eso me dolió un poco sabes-… le murmuró lanzándole una fuerte patada tomándola por sorpresa, mandándola un par de metros lejos de ella y al suelo. Inmediatamente llegó al dojo el oji azul y al ver a su prometida en el suelo inmediatamente acudió en su ayuda.

-¡Akane, Akane, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?!-… la tomaba en sus brazos viendo los gestos de dolor que salían de la peli azul.

-Esa chica es débil, pero reconozco que tiene muchas agallas-… hablaba la mujer sobándose la barbilla por el golpe que había recibido, Ranma de inmediato volteo a verle, por la preocupación no se había percatado de que había alguien más ahí.

-¡Quién eres tú!... ¡¿Acaso le hiciste esto a Akane?!-… exigía una respuesta.

-Tu chica fue quién me atacó primero, lo que únicamente que hice fue defenderme, además me molesta que me interrumpan cuando estoy entrenando-… le respondía la peli plateada.

-¡Jamás permitiré que le hagan daño a Akane!-… rugía el oji azul mientras que su prometida poco a poco se reincorporaba sentándose en el piso del dojo.

"Maldición, esa chica es muy fuerte, nunca me había enfrentado a alguien así-… se colocaba las manos en su estómago produciendo una mueca de dolor mientras se sobaba.

-¿Akane estás bien?-… la miraba su prometido de manera preocupada.

-Estoy bien Ranma, solo fueron unos golpes-… contestó bajando la mirada, realmente lo que le dolía más es que alguien la haya derrotado así de fácil.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?!-… llegaba el patriarca Tendo al haber escuchado a Ranma gritar y junto de él toda la familia aparecía.

-Akane ¿qué te pasó?-… se colocaba la dulce Kasumi enfrente de su hermana viéndole los moretones que se le empezaban a notar en su rostro.

-¿Y esa chica qué hace aquí?-… la hermana mediana veía a la peli plateada que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados.

-Vaya, veo que ya conocieron a mi prometida-… aparecía Ren recargado sobre la puerta del dojo.

-¿Prometida?-… preguntaban al unísono la pareja de prometidos.

-Así es, déjenmela presentárselas a todos-… caminaba y se colocaba al lado de la peli plateada.

-No es necesario que hagas eso Ren, lo haré yo misma-… interrumpía la chica… -Mi nombre es Ayame Haroyama y soy la prometida de Ren-…

-Y por lo tanto futura heredera también de este dojo-… comunicaba el hijo de Kento.

-Reconozco que eres fuerte, pero por ninguna razón permitiré que eso pueda suceder algún día-… se levantaba la peli azul viendo con furia a la pareja… ¡Nunca lo permitiré!-… exclamó.

-Pero si no es necesario que lo permita señorita-… interrumpía Kento entrando al recinto… -Esto ya no es de que si ustedes quieren o no, mi documento y la ley están de mi lado-… sonreía cínicamente el hombre.

-¿Se refiere a éste documento?-… sonreía Nabiki mostrándole el papel antiguo.

-¡¿Eh?!... ¿pero cómo es que lo tienes?, ¡eso se llama robar!-… reclamaba el hombre.

-Yo más bien le llamaría ser astuta señor-… continuaba hablando la mediana de las Tendo… -Y para su desgracia encontré una cláusula que puede impedir que no compartamos el dojo de mi familia con ustedes-… dijo triunfante.

-¡¿De verdad hija?!-… decía emocionado Soun.

-Les dije que encontraría algo más en este papel-… extendía el documento.

-Imposible, no creo que esté escrita dicha cláusula-… contestaba tranquilamente Ren.

-¿Ah no?-…sacaba una lupa de la nada y colocaba la lente en la parte baja de la hoja… -Aquí está escrita una cláusula que es imposible mirarla a simple vista, pero con esta lupa se ve más que claro que acá hay algo escrito-…

-Déjame ver Nabiki-… pedía el oji azul examinando dicho documento.

-Acá dice que, en caso de que los herederos no se pongan de acuerdo en compartir el terreno puede hacerse un combate entre ellos y el ganador será el exclusivo dueño del lugar-… terminaba de leer el hijo de Nodoka.

-Déjenme ver-… Akane tomaba el documento junto con la lupa y una gran sonrisa se formaba en su rostro… -¡Es verdad, es totalmente cierto!-… gritaba emocionada la hija de menor de Soun.

-¡Qué alegría!… papá vas a poder pelear por seguir siendo el dueño único del dojo-… exclamaba muy contenta Kasumi.

-¡De la que te salvaste Tendo-Kun, tienes una oportunidad!-… animaba el padre de Ranma

-¡Un momento, eso no puede ser!... ¡Déjeme ver ese documento!-… Kento tomaba el dichoso papel y su descontento al leer la cláusula oculta crecía… ¡Ah, esto no puede ser!-…

-Cálmese señor Kento-… decía de lo más tranquila Ayame… -Usted puede pelear fácilmente con ese señor y derrotarle-… sugirió.

-Eh bueno yo… jejeje, la verdad es que hace años que estoy fuera de forma-… decía nerviosamente el padre de Ren.

-¡Genial!... Papá tienes todas las de ganar-… alentaba Akane a su padre que también se veía nervioso.

-Bueno, a decir verdad, yo también hace mucho que estoy fuera de forma como para pelear-… reía el patriarca sacándoles una gota de sudor al estilo anime a sus hijas como a Ranma.

-Bueno pues entonces hay una muy fácil solución para esto-… hablaba Nabiki.

-¿Qué se te ocurre, Nabiki?-… le preguntaba Ranma de brazos cruzados.

-Muy fácil, al no poder luchar los herederos principales que luchen los herederos posteriores al dojo, en este caso Akane y Ranma-… miraba a su hermana y su cuñado.

-¡Tienes razón hija!-… gritaba emocionado Soun… -Akane, Ranma, en sus manos está el tesoro más preciado de la familia-… les abrazaba mientras que ellos dos se veían algo confundidos. Para Akane no habría problema alguno pelear por el dojo, pero temía que Ranma no aceptara, además de que seguramente armaría todo un teatro por luchar junto a ella tal y como lo hizo cuando lucharon en contra de sus supuestas hermanas por la representación del dojo.

-¡Un momento yo no he aceptado todavía!-… interrumpía Kento.

-Papá, esto nos conviene más, si nosotros ganamos, que es muy seguro que así será… serás el dueño absoluto de este lugar-… animaba Ren de manera arrogante y segura… ¿No es así Ayame?... le preguntaba a su prometida.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema… lo malo es que la chica es muy débil y no creo que me dé una buena batalla-… ponía la mirada en Akane quien le veía con furia por haberle escuchado.

-Akane y yo les daremos la mejor de las peleas, y les aseguro que no nos vamos a dejar ganar por gente como ustedes, entendieron-… hablaba el oji azul dejando a Akane muy sorprendida de esas palabras.

"Ranma"… pensó su nombre mirándole, no cabía duda, Ranma estaba madurando de una manera extraordinaria, cosa que le causaba muchísima alegría en su interior.

-Bueno entonces no se diga más… ¿les parece una semana para que entrenen y se preparen?-… veía a ambas parejas.

-Por mi está perfecto, tú qué dices Akane-… veía a su prometida con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro, una semana es más que suficiente-… contestaba la peli azul devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Por nosotros está más que bien-… dijo Ren.

-Entonces en una semana contando a partir de mañana, que se haga la pelea-… finalizo la mediana de las Tendo.

-Perfecto, seré el dueño único del dojo y mi hijo y su prometida serán los únicos herederos-… se retiraba Kento.

-Mi hija y su prometido te harán tragarte tus palabras-… le alcanzó a decir Soun antes de que el hombre saliera por la puerta.

"Esta es mi oportunidad para demostrarles a todos que soy una digna artista marcial y que soy capaz de recuperar en su totalidad el dojo, sobre todo a esa Ayame"… pensaba frunciendo el ceño con solo ver a la chica… "Además no estoy sola, él…"… bajaba la miraba y se sonrojaba… "él está conmigo"… volteaba la mirada tímidamente su prometido sintiendo que su corazón le empezaba a latir fuertemente al mismo tiempo que sacaba una ligera sonrisa.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola a todos, espero que se encuentren de maravilla y que todo les esté saliendo de maravilla n.n… Al fin ha llegado el fin de semana y con esto un capítulo más de esta historia, ¿qué les pareció la prometida de Ren?, Akane deberá prepararse arduamente para derrotar a alguien así de fuerte, que a mi consideración lo es más que incluso la propia Shampoo y Ukyo… La pelea por el dojo está hecha y nuestros protagonistas tendrán que dar todo de sí… Espero que sea de su total agrado y como siempre agradezco sus lecturas y comentarios :D… **

**Agradecimientos a los reviews:**

**Elena 79:** Hola Elena!... sí, soy un chico n.n… Sé que es raro ver autores hombres por el fandom pero queda demostrado que también podemos crear imaginación y plasmarlos en historias, y que mejor que estén basadas en Ranma ½ :D… desde que comencé a tener la idea del fic estuve pensé que la historia debería empezar con un avance importante entre la pareja principal, y parece que poco a poco su relación irá dando resultados ;)… El documento al final de cuentas hizo más interesante el futuro del dojo, y una batalla entre ambas parejas me parece que es lo mejor para disputárselo n.n… Gracias por tus lecturas y comentarios, y muchísimas más por agregar el fic a favoritos, saludos!

**bry: **Jajajaja, sí, creo que Ranma en mis historias como que toma un papel un poco más maduro y no se comporta como el niño pequeño que suele ser a veces XD… Nabiki sí que ha encontrado la solución y una batalla por el futuro del dojo se acerca, lo de Soun tienes razón, es imposible cambiarlo jeje… Gracias bry por seguir la historia y comentar, muchos saludos, cuídate n.n

**PFernando: **Que tal Fernando :)… Genma y Soun la mayoría de veces tienen esa actitud infantil pero eso hace que sean tan divertidos sus personajes, aunque se hubieran metido en problemas si quemaban el documento… Ranma al fin ha empezado a madurar y prueba de ello es que luchara junto Akane por el dojo, como siempre, él estará allí para apoyarla, lo bueno es que aquí ya se le quito un poco lo tímido y torpe. Los adversarios son rivales de cuidado, para eso deberán entrenar duro y recuperar el tesoro de la familia, gracias por leer y comentar mi estimado, saludos!.

**maxhika: **Holaaa amore mio muaaakk, ahora si cielo, el capítulo ya está acá como pan recién salidito del horno XD… Siiii, que genial que hayan quedado junto los fics y todo gracias a ti corazón, gracias una vez más por ayudarme a subir el capítulo la semana pasada, eres la mejor amor n.n… Corazón no te preocupes por no leerla al instante, sabes que acá wolfing estará esperando tu valiosísimo comentario :3… y es gracias a ti y a todos los lectores que acá me mantengo vigente todavía y lo mejor es que hay ideas para poder estar publicando aunque sea semanalmente n.n… Kento es un cínico de primera, supo sacar provecho a la situación pero afortunadamente la astuta Nabiki pudo poner un alto a su intención de tomar parte del dojo n.n… Ren es muy parecido a su padre en actitud, y ahora Ayame se ha unido a la historia demostrando una fuerza increíble, serán una pareja difícil de derrotar así es de que Akane y Ranma tendrán que echarle muchas ganas para recuperar el dojo… Los patriarcas, a veces creo que un niño de 13 años es un poco más maduro que ellos jajajaja, ay no tienen solución esos dos, pero bien que nos hacen reír XP… La casa está a salvo, lo único en juego es el dojo, pero para ambas familias es sagrado porque ahí se guarda la escuela de combate libre Saotome-Tendo n.n… Muchas gracias por leerme mi vida, me da mucha alegría que la historia te esté gustando: 3, te mando muchísimos besos y un fuerte abrazo desde aquí muuuaakk. Te amo cariño, espero que sea de tu agrado este nuevo capítulo :D

**RANMAA-K: **Le atinaste mi estimado Ranmaa, habrá una pelea entre las parejas herederas, y la ganadora obtendrá el beneficio de ser los dueños absolutos del dojo n.n… Gracias por leer y comentar, muchísimos saludos!.

**Y bueno, por ahora ha sido todo, hasta la próxima n.n**


	4. La fuerza de Ren

**Capítulo 4**

**LA FUERZA DE REN**

Poco después de los acontecimientos ocurridos a horas tan tempranas la pareja más famosa de prometidos desayunaba amenamente junto con toda la familia, se habían retirado un poco del lugar para evitar que los ánimos se encendieran y se armara un conflicto más fuerte entre las familias, afortunadamente Kasumi ya tenía listo el desayuno.

-Debo de reconocer que me sorprendió escucharte Ranma, ¿desde cuándo te gusta la idea de pelear junto a mi hermana?-… interrogaba Nabiki para después llevarse un bocado de arroz a la boca. El oji azul que estaba mordiendo una banana inmediatamente se empezó a atragantar, realmente su cuñada sabía cómo ponerlo en jaque con preguntas tan personales y directas.

-Ya Nabiki, no empieces a hacerle uno de tus interrogatorios-… pedía Akane mientras le daba un par de fuertes palmadas a la espalda de su prometido para después pasarle un vaso con agua.

-¡Pero vaya!... esta es la primera vez que lo defiendes, para mí que algo está pasando entre ustedes dos-… sonreía la castaña viendo como Akane y su prometido se ponían totalmente colorados.

-¡¿Eso es verdad?!-… llegaba Soun de inmediato junto a su pequeña hija para preguntarle con ilusión.

-Eh, bueno yo…-… la peli azul realmente no sabía cómo contestarle, si bien su hermana tenía mucha razón, que algo estaba pasando entre ellos, pero desafortunadamente también le era difícil aceptar algo así enfrente de todos.

-Lo único que aquí está pasando es que Akane y yo tenemos que unir fuerzas para recuperar todo el dojo, eso es todo… no sé qué le ven de extraño a eso-… ayudaba el oji azul que había pensado rápidamente que contestar.

-Es que wooww, de verdad me impresiona que en tan poco tiempo los dos ya se lleven tan bien, y sobre todo tu Ranma, que estabas en contra de entrenar con mi hermana o de pelear junto a ella-… reiteraba Nabiki sin afán de molestar esta vez.

-Bueno es que, no todo el tiempo nos íbamos a llevar como perros y gatos, además he comprendido que tu hermana tiene mucho potencial que puede explotar, por eso me decidí a acceder a entrenar y pelear con ella-… contestó el hijo de Nodoka dejando callados a cada miembro de la familia, demostraba una madurez extraordinaria. Ya no se comportó como aquel muchacho que seguramente hubiera rehuido a la idea de pelear junto a Akane argumentando con insultos su decisión.

-Eso está muy bien hijo, confiar en tu prometida es lo mejor que puedes hacer-… le felicitó Nodoka.

-La tía tiene razón Ranma, además estamos seguros que ambos entrenaran arduamente para lograr su meta-… agregaba la dulce Kasumi sirviendo un poco de té a su padre.

-Siendo así, qué bueno que pienses así Ranma, de verdad-… finalizó satisfactoriamente la castaña al ver que al fin el idiota de su cuñado ponía los pies sobre la tierra.

-Gracias Nabiki… bueno ya terminé, gracias por la comida-… el chico de la trenza se levantaba de su asiento y se retiraba, su prometida había quedado embelesada con las palabras de él, realmente le encantaba la nueva forma de pensar de Ranma, así que inmediatamente al ver que él se iba dio las gracias por el desayuno y se dispuso a alcanzarle.

* * *

-¡Ranma!-… llegaba Akane a su alcance justamente cuando el oji azul estaba saliendo por la puerta.

-Akane, qué sucede-… detenía su paso para mirar a su prometida.

-Ranma, de verdad muchas gracias por aceptar compartir el reto conmigo y confiar en mi-… le sonreía agradeciendo con sinceridad.

-Descuida, sé que ambos haremos un gran trabajo, además…- hizo una pequeña pausa agachando la mirada con una sonrisa… -Somos los herederos que no-…

Akane no se esperaba las últimas palabras, ¿acaso Ranma ya estaba tomando más seriamente su compromiso?, pensó ella de inmediato sonrojándose un poco…. –Lo somos-… respondió tímidamente.

-Quiero ir a caminar un poco antes de entrenar, además así bajaríamos un poco el desayuno jeje-… le invitó.

-Me parece buena idea, además si tenemos suerte, cuando regresemos ya no estarán la bola de odiosos en el dojo-… contestó Akane mirando con el ceño fruncido el dojo porque sabía que sus rivales estaban entrenando allí.

-Bien, vamos-… salían los dos a dar una pequeña caminata para alejarse un poco de los problemas del dojo.

* * *

La peli plateada se encontraba nuevamente entrenando de una manera espectacular, mientras que su prometido se encontraba sentado en el dojo observándola. Kento no se encontraba ya en el lugar, así que la pareja se encontraba sola en el dojo.

-Qué no piensas entrenar, Ren-… detenía sus movimientos observando al chico.

-Sí, pero ahora solo estoy descansando un poco-… contestó él.

-Deberías estar entrenando y no descansando, se supone que en una semana tendremos una pelea en contra de esos dos-… la chica de ojos miel se sentaba a su lado mirándolo seriamente.

-Por favor Ayame, ¿apoco te preocupa que nos vayan a ganar?-… preguntó con una sonrisa simplona.

-Claro que no, sé que la chica… ¿cuál era su nombre?-… se colocaba un dedo en la barbilla tratando de recordar.

-Creo que se llama Akane-… le informó el hijo de Kento.

-Ah sí, Akane… Bueno hace poco que me enfrentó pude notar que no es tan fuerte como yo, sin embargo reconozco que tiene muchas agallas para luchar-… recordaba que aunque la peli azul perdía la batalla no se rendía tan fácilmente.

-Ahí lo tienes, no creo que nos den suficiente pelea, será como un juego de niños-… se confiaba Ren.

-Tal vez tengas razón, sin embargo aún no conocemos las habilidades del chico de la trenza… no sé, a lo mejor puede ser que esté a tu nivel, o en todo caso sea superior a ti-… se cruzaba de brazos la chica pegándole en el orgullo a su prometido para que no se confiara tanto.

-Jajajaja… no me hagas reír, no ha habido ni habrá persona que me derrote y menos ese tal Ranma-…

-Bueno allá tú… mejor entrena conmigo, de cualquier forma somos artistas marciales y debemos de ser más fuertes cada día, anda vamos-… le invitaba la peli plateada levantándose del piso.

-Ah, está bien, vamos a iniciar nuestro entrenamiento-… suspiraba para también levantarse y empezar a entrenar arduamente con su prometida.

* * *

La pareja más famosa de Nerima se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, ambos estaban en silencio, sobre todo Akane que se encontraba tan pensativa, Ranma se había dado cuenta de eso, sin más se animó a romper el silencio.

-¿Te pasa algo?... estás muy pensativa-…

-¿Eh?... ah nada Ranma-… salía de su mundo.

-Vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mi-… le animaba su prometido.

-Bueno es que, para serte sincera me preocupa mucho la fuerza de aquellos dos, esa chica realmente pude notar que es muy fuerte-… recordaba el pequeño enfrentamiento que tuvieron.

-Estate tranquila Akane, verás que esos dos no nos van a poder derrotar, hemos salido de muchas y esta vez no será la excepción-… su prometido se paraba enfrente de ella para mirarla a los ojos y darle seguridad.

-Lo sé Ranma, pero esa tal Ayame me derrotó tan fácilmente que…- bajaba la mirada, realmente como artista marcial le había dolido esa derrota….

-Qué tú vas a entrenar arduamente para darle una buena batalla a esa chica y derrotarle-… le interrumpía el oji azul sonriéndole.

-Ranma-… subía la mirada para encontrarse con ese par de zafiros azules que le daban toda la fuerza que ella necesitaba para salir adelante.

-¡Ran-chan!-… gritaba Ukyo para encimársele a Ranma con un abrazo y para romper el pequeño momento entre ellos.

-U-Ukyo-… exclamaba sorprendido el artista marcial de ver a su amiga.

"Tan bien que estábamos"… pensaba con molestia la hija menor de Soun al ver a su prometido en los brazos de la cocinera.

-Ran-chan te extrañé tanto, dime que tú también lo hiciste-… le apretaba con más fuerza y con mucha alegría de verlo.

-Ya suéltame que me asfixias-… pedía él.

-Vaya Ukyo, creíamos que también te habías ido lejos de aquí como Shampoo-… se cruzaba de brazos la peli azul mirándola con molestia.

-Solo unas semanas Akane, fui a visitar a mi padre por eso no había estado por aquí, pero ya llegué para consentir a Ran-chan como se merece-… contestó.

-¡Akane!-… se aparecía el chico cerdo acercándose hacia ellos.

-Lo que faltaba, ahora viene este-… murmuraba el oji con cansancio.

-Hola Ryoga, que gusto verte después de tanto tiempo-… Akane le saludaba con una sonrisa al ver a su amigo.

-Igual me alegra mucho verte-… dijo emocionado el muchacho poniéndose en frente de ella.

-Vaya, yo que pensaba que ya te habías perdido de manera definitiva-… mencionaba Ranma zafándose del agarre de Ukyo.

-En realidad si anduve perdido, quería venir a ver a Akane desde hace como un mes, pero al parecer las rutas cambiaron y anduve por otras partes de Japón-…

-Aprovecha que vino Ryoga mi querida Akane-… le murmuró pícaramente la cocinera a la pequeña Tendo.

-Já… y ¿Por qué no aprovechas tú?... le respondió quedamente con molestia… "Hasta crees que te voy a dejar a solas con Ranma"… pensó.

-Akane mejor es hora de regresar a casa ¿no crees?-… sugirió el oji azul para desaparecer de ese lugar.

-Me parece buena idea… Ryoga, ¿gustas venir a la casa a tomar un vaso de té con algún bocadillo?-… le invitaba la peli azul, cosa que molestó un poco al oji azul.

-Claro que si Akane, muchísimas gracias-… contestó amablemente el chico.

-Bueno Akane ya que invitaste a Ryoga sería una descortesía no invitar a Ukyo, ¿vienes Ukyo?-… claramente su tono de celoso se notaba, y claro la peli azul hizo un gesto de molestia al oír su prometido.

-Está bien Ran-chan… ya me hacía falta estar contigo-… contestó gustosa agarrándolo del brazo y empezando a caminar, mientras que Akane sentía un volcán de celos por dentro empezó a caminar junto con Ryoga, no cabía duda que algo muy difícil de evitar para ambos eran los celos.

* * *

La tarde había llegado, los cuatro se encontraban amenamente charlando, pero el oji azul se notaba molesto porque casi todo el tiempo su prometida se encontraba charlando amenamente con el chico de los colmillos, mientras que Akane no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de quitar a Ukyo del torso de Ranma, ya llevaba buen tiempo abrazándolo, y aunque el oji azul trató de quitársela simplemente la castaña no lo soltaba.

-Ppfff que sed tengo… no les importa que me tome un vaso con agua verdad-… entraba Ren a la cocina sirviéndose un poco de agua.

-¡Oye qué te pasa, no puedes entrar sin permiso a mi casa!-… se levantaba Akane del asiento reclamándole a Ren su falta de modales.

-Oye tranquila, solo vine por agua, eso es todo-… se excusaba cínicamente… Ranma zafándose de Ukyo notó que su prometida estaba a punto de darle una paliza al chico así que suavemente le tomo el brazo, mirándola a los ojos le dio a entender que se lo dejara a él, pero el chico de la bandana se le adelantó…

-¡No permitiré que alguien le falte el respeto a Akane, lo vas a pagar!-… se le aventaba Ryoga dispuesto a darle un golpe pero el muchacho con un simple movimiento hacia atrás lo esquivó.

-Veo que acá todo mundo se cree peleador-… dijo simplón el hijo de Kento mirando a Ryoga.

-Me estás haciendo enfadar, ¡ya verás!-… nuevamente se lanzaba el joven Hibiki pero por más que lo intentaba ninguno de sus ataques daban al blanco.

"Vaya, se nota que el engreído ese es muy fuerte, Ryoga es débil pero no tanto, es sorprendente que ni un solo golpe le haya dado"… pensaba seriamente el oji azul observando como Ryoga seguía intentando sin obtener resultados.

-Ya me cansaste-… pronunciaba Ren y de un solo golpe lograba tumbar al chico mandándolo fuera la casa.

"Maldición es muy fuerte"… pensó Ryoga levantándose del piso, todos habían corrido hacía el patio, incluyendo la familia y Ayame que salía del dojo al oír los gritos.

-¿Realmente quieres continuar?-… dijo Ren cruzado de brazos.

-Já, solo estaba jugando, ¡ahora si va enserio!-… Ryoga hacía un intento más, sin embargo aunque estaba dando unos fuertes golpes cada uno de ellos era esquivado o detenido fácilmente.

-¡Ryoga ten cuidado, ese chico es muchísimo más fuerte que tú!-… alertó Ranma de buena manera.

-Te enseñaré lo que son unos buenos golpes-… advirtió Ren mirándolo fijamente para inmediatamente agacharse y darle un fuerte golpe en el abdomen que incluso le sacó el aire, después lo tomaba de la cabeza dándole un fuerte rodillazo en la cara, seguidamente lo tomó de la pierna derecha para darle un fuerte machetazo brutal, tan fuerte estuvo el impacto qué el crujir de un hueso sonó dejando a todos realmente impactados, y a Ryoga rugiendo de dolor y para finalizar le dio una fuerte patada lateral que mandó al chico de la bandana a chocar en contra de la barda de la casa.

-¡Ya basta, déjalo!-… Ranma se ponía enfrente del chico, y junto de él lo hacía Ukyo y Akane que realmente estaba impactada con lo que sucedió.

-Me estaba empezando a divertir pero en fin, tengo que regresar a entrenar-… bajaba la guardia el hijo de Kento para ir al lado de Ayame y meterse con ella al dojo…

-¡¿Ryoga, Ryoga estás bien!?-… se acercaba Akane viendo que su amigo se encontraba inconsciente.

-Akane será mejor que lo llevemos con Tofú, los golpes que le dieron fueron devastadores-… sugirió Ukyo de forma muy preocupada, Ryoga era un gran amigo para ella.

-Ukyo tiene razón, llevémoslo-… agregó Ranma cargándolo en los brazos y yéndose rápidamente con las dos chicas a la clínica de Tofú.

-Tendo-Kun-… realmente recuperar el dojo será algo muy difícil, dijo Genma analizando la situación.

-Vaya que si Saotome-Kun… Ranma y Akane tendrán que dar su mejor esfuerzo si es que quieren ganar-… suspiro el patriarca.

-No cabe duda que Ren es muy fuerte, miren que solo con unos cuantos golpes dejó fuera de lugar a Ryoga-… mencionaba Nabiki.

-Realmente son unos oponentes de temer, espero todo salga bien-… dijo Kasumi con el semblante preocupado. Algo había quedado muy claro, la pareja de Ayame y Ren serían muy difíciles de derrotar y que una sería una batalla épica la que se aproximaba….

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola a todos n.n… ¿cómo han estado?, espero que se encuentren muy bien y que este fin de semana lo hayan disfrutado n.n… Bueno, como verán el clímax de este capítulo fue la increíble fuerza que ha demostrado Ren, dejó tumbado a Ryoga tan fácilmente, cosa que Ranma, que aunque le ha ganado, nunca lo ha hecho de esa manera… veremos cómo se ponen las cosas más adelante y espero que les guste el rumbo de la historia n.n… muchísimas gracias a cada uno de ustedes por sus valiosas lecturas y sus importantes reviews, gracias :D**

**Agradecimientos a los reviews:**

**maxhika:** Holaaa mi vida! :D… jejejeje me pasa lo mismo con tus historias corazón, siempre me quedo con ganas de más porque en realidad cada capítulo está increíble n.n… Tienes razón, el dojo es una parte importante que los une, ya que todo inicio por el compromiso que hicieron sus padres al heredarles la escuela de combate libre y por consiguiente el dojo por parte de Soun n.n, tienen que echarle muchas ganas amor porque Ren tiene una súper fuerza y Ayame ni se diga… Con respecto a los nombre de Ayame y Ren ya sabes que es mitad coincidencia y mitad pensado jajajaja xP… La peli plateada tiene así como un carácter más serio, pero aunque no lo parezca también tiene su lado engreído y que se crea superior a los demás, así como Ren que se cree el mejor peleador del mundo xD... Nabiki, pienso que ella es la única que piensa con la cabeza fría jajajaja, y vaya que a todo le encuentra solución esa mujer… Akane recibirá tus buenas vibras :D ella es muy fuerte también, solo que tiene que sacar ese potencial que tiene escondido n.n… Gracias por tu tiempo y tus opiniones mi vida, me encanta leerte por acá y recibir todas tus buenas vibras y apoyo :3, espero que el capítulo de hoy sea de tu agrado mi cielo, Te amoooo… besos muchos besos muuuaaakk n.n

**Elena 79: **Hola Elena n.n… si, Nabiki siempre encontrando solución a tantas cosas XD… Ayame realmente tiene una fuerza increíble pero Akane también tiene muchísima fuerza concentrada en su interior y no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente la próxima vez n.n… el lugar en donde entrenarán será revelado en el siguiente capítulo ;)… gracias por tus comentarios Elena, muchísimos saludos :D

**bry: **Que tal bry!... jeje, sí, Ranma poco está aprendiendo a cerrar la boca y ya no comportarse como un niño de 15 años jajaja… Cuando se pongan a entrenar ambos tienen que complementarse porque la batalla que les espera no será nada fácil… Gracias por leer y comentar, saludos bry n.n

**RANMAA-K: **Que tal mi estimado Ranma!... tendrás que esperar un poco más para leer la pelea jajaa, primero tiene que haber un proceso de entrenamiento y demás n.n… Ranma al fin se ha puesto las pilas y trata a Akane como lo que es, su prometida…. Gracias por tus comentarios Ranma, con respecto a lo del fic de mi novia maxhika lo único que te puedo decir es que estés al pendiente porque se va a poner mucho más bueno de lo que ya está n.n… muchos saludos!.

**nancyricoleon: **Hola nancy… ambos prometidos tendrán que ponerle muchísimas ganas para la batalla que viene si quieren recuperar el dojo, así que no tienen de otra que trabajar en equipo jeje… gracias por tu comentario, espero sea de tu agrado este capítulo, saludos n.n


	5. Tenemos que empezar

**Capítulo 5**

**Tenemos que empezar a entrenar**

Los tres jóvenes corrían a paso veloz hacia el consultorio del doctor, Ranma iba cargando a Ryoga que no reaccionaba para nada y a su lado iba Akane junto con Ukyo, los tres realmente se habían impresionado con la pequeña demostración de fuerza que posee el hijo de Kento, incluso hasta el oji azul temió un poco al ver como habían hecho polvo a su viejo rival en tan poco tiempo y con suma facilidad.

-¡Ahí está el doctor!-… señalaba la pequeña Tendo al doctor Tofú que se encontraba barriendo la calle de su consultorio.

-Qué bueno que está desocupado-… agrego Ranma aumentando de velocidad.

-Esperemos que no sea nada grave lo que le hizo ese chico a Ryoga… por cierto me tendrán que explicar quién es, junto con esa chica que salió del dojo-… pidió una jadeante Ukyo por correr varias cuadras.

-En un momento te lo diremos-… contestó Akane, ambos jóvenes llegaban de inmediato junto con Tofú que se extrañó de verlos tan apurados.

-¡Doctor tiene que atender a Ryoga!-… pedía la pequeña Tendo.

-¡¿Pero qué ha pasado?!-… exclamó preocupado el galeno.

-Después se lo diremos, ahora atienda a este cerdo por favor-… dijo Ranma.

-De acuerdo, síganme-… les invitó el doctor a pasar a la clínica, en una habitación el oji azul dejo al chico que seguía inconsciente sobre una camilla... –Bien, ahora necesito que me dejen solo con él, en un momento saldré a decirles cómo se encuentra, está bien-… comunicaba Tofu mientras que los jóvenes asentían.

-Bien, ahora si díganme que fue lo que pasó, ¿quiénes son esas personas que están en tu casa, Akane?-… preguntó Ukyo.

-Bueno verás, por donde comienzo…- hizo una pausa para después continuar…-el nombre del chico es Ren y la chica es su prometida, Ayame, ambos llegaron junto con el padre de Ren y…- le explicaba la hija menor de Soun quien se encontraba sentada al lado de la cocinera mientras que Ranma estaba recargado sobre una de las paredes con los brazos cruzados, la amiga del oji azul parecía sorprendida con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Akane, al final de saber los acontecimientos la castaña no pudo esbozar una gran sonrisa…

-¡¿Entonces eso significa que si pierden ya no heredarán el dojo y por lo tanto dejaran de ser prometidos?!-… exclamó emocionada.

-¡Eeehhh!... ¡Oye no te no inventes cosas!-… fruncía el ceño la peli azul.

-Pero tú misma dijiste que si pierden, pierden el dojo, una de las principales razones por la cual están comprometidos que no-… mencionaba muy segura de sí la cocinera.

-Perderíamos el dojo pero no nuestro compromiso-… dijo sin tapujos el oji azul quien seguía recargado sobre la pared.

-Ranma tiene razón, nuestro compromiso va a seguir aunque perdamos, cosa que no va a suceder-… mencionó Akane cruzándose de brazos.

-Oigan, ¿desde cuándo defienden tanto su compromiso?-… preguntó extrañada la castaña ya que estaba acostumbrada a que los dos empezaran a discutir.

-Eh bueno, nosotros eh…- …esa pregunta había tomado por sorpresa a la peli azul quién se quedó muda al igual que Ranma que solo había bajado la cabeza tímidamente encontrándose con la mirada de Akane, ambos se sonrojaron y no sabían que responder pero para su fortuna en ese momento salía Tofú de la habitación en donde estaba atendiendo a Ryoga.

-¡Doctor!... ¿cómo se encuentra Ryoga?-… la pequeña Tendo se levantaba de la silla junto con Ukyo para estar frente a frente con Tofú.

-Pareciera como si un camión lo hubiera atropellado, lo más delicado es una fractura que tiene en la pierna derecha, de ahí en fuera son puros golpes, pero descuiden se recuperara, necesitara de un mes de reposo para que se recupere de esa fractura-… comunicaba Tofú a los jóvenes.

-Vaya, pobre Ryoga, al menos no tiene nada de cuidado-… mencionaba Ranma dando un suspiro.

-Akane, Ryoga te defendió, es tu deber cuidarlo-… le dijo pícaramente Ukyo.

-¡De ninguna manera!... interrumpía el oji azul obteniendo la atención de todos, dándose cuenta de inmediato que sus celos estaban por desbordarse optó por tranquilizarse y continuar… -Akane no puede cuidarlo porque tenemos una lucha muy importante-… salía bien librado.

-No tienen por qué preocuparse, cuando él despierte estará mejor, hoy lo mantendré en la clínica y ya mañana lo daré de alta-… contestó sonriendo el doctor de la familia.

-Ahí lo tienes-… miraba a la castaña… -Ella no necesita cuidarlo como niño pequeño-… habló muy aliviado el hijo de Nodoka.

-De todos modos ahora que despierte le daré las gracias por haber intercedido por mí-… comunicó Akane.

-Mmmhhh está bien-… respiró resignado el artista marcial.

* * *

Un par de horas pasaron cuando el chico de la bandana empezó a abrir los ojos un poco aturdido todavía, su vista de pasar a ser borrosa poco a poco se fue aclarando y volteando la cabeza a la derecha vio a Akane sentada al lado de Ranma, mientras que Ukyo se encontraba viendo hacia afuera de una de las ventanas.

-Qué, que paso-… dijo quedamente tratándose de sentar en la cama.

-Tranquilo Ryoga, no hagas esfuerzo que te puedes lastimar-… pidió Akane levantándose y poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-Sí que te dieron una paliza eh, Ryoga-… mencionó Ranma con los ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos.

-Ya no lo molestes Ranma-… le pedía su prometida viendo como el volteaba la cabeza hacia otro lado, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero se veía celoso… -Ryoga quiero agradecerte mucho que quisieras darle su merecido a ese cretino, a decir verdad me siento un poco culpable porque por defenderme te lastimaron-… dijo francamente la peli azul mientras que su prometido solo oía evitando estallar de celos, él la iba a defender pero el chico cerdo se le adelantó, así que ya no podía hacer nada.

-No te preocupes Akane, no iba a permitir que alguien te faltara al respeto… auch, ¿por qué tengo yeso en mi pierna?-… dijo intentando moverla cosa que le causaba mucho dolor.

-Porque la tienes fracturada Ryoga, por eso-… intervenía Ukyo.

-Estarás bien Ryoga, solo necesitas descansar-… le sonreía amistosamente Akane cosa que dejó cautivado al chico eternamente perdidizo.

-Aún tengo muchas dudas, ¿quién era ese tipo?-… preguntó curioso y nuevamente la peli azul explicaba la situación, al terminar de aclararle todo Ryoga nuevamente habló… –Entiendo, entonces tendrás que luchar junto al tarado de Ranma, ¿verdad?-… comentó el joven después de escuchar a la hija menor de Soun, mientras que el oji azul le lanzaba una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Así es Ryoga-… corroboraba la pequeña Tendo.

-Bueno sé que le pondrás mucho empeño para derrotar a esos dos, aunque no estoy seguro que Ranma sea de mucha ayuda-… hablaba Ryoga para ser interrumpido por el hijo de Nodoka…

-¡Ja!... te equivocas, Akane y yo entrenaremos muy duro y te demostraré que yo si le daré su merecido a Ren-… cerraba su puño viendo desafiante a Ryoga.

-Calma Ran-chan, solo te están provocando, no le hagas caso, además estamos en una clínica-… le decía Ukyo al ver que el chico se estaba empezando a exaltar.

-Descuida Ryoga, Ranma y yo entrenaremos y les daremos lo que se merecen a ese par-… le aseguro Akane… -Deseo que te recuperes pronto Ryoga, si quieres mañana que te den de alta puedes ir a la casa-… le invitó amistosamente.

-¿De verdad Akane?-… preguntó el con mucha ilusión empezando a imaginar un escenario en donde él estaba sentado y Akane le atendía en todo lo que se le ofrecía, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa boba imaginando aquello….

-Claro que si amigo-… contestó la peli azul derrumbándole su ilusión al joven Hibiki.

-Gracias Akane… amigo-… murmuro al final con cierta desilusión.

-Akane tenemos que irnos, cada hora es sagrada ya que estamos a pocos días de la batalla y no hemos entrenado nada-…mencionó el oji azul con tal llevarse a su prometida de ahí, no le gustaba para nada que ella fuera amable con él sabiendo que Ryoga guardaba sentimientos hacia ella.

-Tienes razón… nos vemos Ryoga, y descansa, cuídate mucho y gracias por ser un gran amigo-… le sonreía la pequeña Tendo con toda la amabilidad haciendo que el corazón del chico cerdo se apachurrara.

-Que te recuperes-… dijo Ranma neutralmente saliendo de la habitación junto con Akane.

-Bueno Ryoga que bueno que ya estás bien así que yo también me voy-… decía Ukyo a punto de salir ella también, pero al momento se encontró con Tofú quien iba a revisar a Ryoga nuevamente.

-Ukyo que bueno que sigues aquí, ¿podrías ayudarme a limpiar unos utensilios?, Ranma y Akane acaban de salir y ya no les alcance a pedir ayuda y es que ya se me juntaron varios pacientes y debo atenderlos, ayúdame un poco por favor quieres-… pedía el doctor amablemente.

-¿Eh?, pero yo, Ran-chan…- … la había tomado desprevenida pero no podía decirle un no al doctor que se porta amable con todo mundo… -Está bien-… contestaba resignada porque quería seguir con Ranma.

-Genial, gracias Ukyo, puedes hacerlo acá mismo, además le harás buena compañía a Ryoga… espérame aquí, enseguida te traigo los utensilios y los artefactos para que los limpies-… salía Tofú de la habitación quedándose a solas con el chico.

-Vaya, parece que alguien no podrá estar con su amado Ran-chan-… dijo burlón el joven Hibiki.

-Jaja- río sarcásticamente…- no me hagas reír que tú tampoco podrás estar con tu dulce Akane-… contestaba ella cruzándose de brazos y pegándole al orgullo de Ryoga, suspiró con pesadez, tendría que quedarse un rato más en la clínica.

* * *

La pareja de prometidos después de unos minutos llegaban a casa y para disgusto de ambos se dieron cuenta que los otros prometidos aún se encontraban practicando.

-Maldición, esos dos siguen ahí-… dijo Ranma deteniendo su paso y mirando hacia el dojo.

-Creo que no tendremos otra opción más que compartir el dojo Ranma-… suspiraba Akane.

-Será muy incómodo entrenar así, pero debemos empezar, así es de que si quieres ve a cambiarte para entrenar, aquí te espero-… le invitó el hijo de Nodoka mientras ella asentía y se metía a la casa, el oji azul se sentó en la entrada de la casa a esperarla, vaya que si controlo sus celos, sabía que Akane no sentía más que amistad por Ryoga pero aun así le retorcía el hígado verla cerca de él y más con el cerdo en plan de enfermo, respiró hondo para que su molestia cesara mientras se recostaba un poco con los brazos abiertos.

-Oh pero si ya llegaron-… hablo Nabiki mientras el artista marcial veía a las hermanas de Akane con la vista hacia arriba.

-Ranma ¿cómo está Ryoga?-… preguntaba preocupada Kasumi.

-Él está bien no se apuren, tuvo una fractura en el brazo derecho pero el doctor dijo que se recuperara-… se reincorporaba para quedar de pie.

-Es un alivio saberlo, bueno empezaré a hacer la comida mientras la tía Nodoka llega con el tío Genma y mi papá-… dijo la dulce Kasumi para después meterse a la casa.

-¿Mis papás salieron?-… preguntó a su cuñada que se había recargado sobre la pared de la entrada de la casa.

-Sí, fueron a traer despensa para la casa… ya es más de medio día y no han entrenado nada todavía, ¿no piensan hacerlo?-… le preguntaba la castaña a manera de llamado de atención.

-Claro que sí, pero con lo de Ryoga nos retrasamos un poco, Akane no tarda en bajar para que empecemos a entrenar… pero dudo que podamos entrenar como se debe-… contestó señalando con su cabeza el dojo.

-Ya veo, bueno, tendrán que pensar en algo porque si no ellos se quedaran con el dojo-… caminaba unos pasos hacia el estanque para después salir de la casa.

-¿Con quién hablabas Ranma?-… llegaba la peli azul y se colocaba frente a su prometido ya vestida con su gi de entrenamiento.

-Con Nabiki, me dijo que ya deberíamos empezar a entrenar-… le comunicaba a su prometida.

-Y tiene toda la razón, es hora de empezar, ¿vamos?-… le invitaba con una linda sonrisa que lo cautivó.

-Vamos-… contestó el comenzando a caminar con ella con dirección al dojo.

* * *

La noche había llegado y ambos prometidos cenaban como si no hubieran comido en días, Ranma como era costumbre devoraba la comida y Akane aunque no comía de tal manera, ya llevaba dos platos de arroz y tres pescados.

-Pero tómenselo con calma, que nos dejaran sin comida a los demás-… decía de broma la hermana mediana.

-No los molestes Nabiki, ambos no vinieron a comer, es normal que tengan mucha hambre-… dijo tranquilamente Kasumi.

-Díganme, que tal estuvo su entrenamiento-… preguntaba Soun a la pareja.

-Bueno, eh… creo que entrenamos como era debido-…respondía el oji azul dejando su plato sobre la mesa.

-¿Eh?... ¿cómo que no entrenaron como era debido hijo?-… preguntaba su padre.

-Es que Ren y su prometida Ayame ocuparon el dojo todo el día, así que no nos quedó otra más que competir espacio-…

-Y por cierto fue el peor entrenamiento que hemos tenido-... intervenía Akane frunciendo el ceño… -A cada rato esa chica se ponía en mi camino, o me topaba con ella mientras practicaba mis patadas… ¡aahh, fue frustrante!-… dijo molesta al recordar.

-Ella tiene razón, a mí me pasó lo mismo con Ren, no nos quedó de otra más que salir a entrenar afuera-… mencionó el oji azul

-Y para colmo los que nos salimos fuimos nosotros… Ranma te dije que los hubiéramos sacado a patadas de ahí-… volteaba la mirada a su prometido a manera de reproche.

-Akane, recuerda que no es así por así, ambos son muy fuertes y debemos tener cuidado-… le dijo él.

-Bueno, les tengo una sugerencia-… habló Nabiki bebiendo un poco de agua-… -Porque no se van a entrenar a otro lado, las montañas por ejemplo-…

-¡Nabiki tiene razón!... allá nadie los interrumpirá, además las montañas de Nerima son un buen lugar para que ambos practiquen sin cesar-… apoyaba Soun.

-Mmmmm, no lo sé, qué dices Akane-… preguntaba Ranma a su prometida.

-Es una buena idea, aunque realmente prefiero quedarme en el dojo porque es de nosotros, no de ellos… pero debido a que esos dos son muy tercos me parece bien-… suspiraba resignada la hija menor de Soun.

-Bueno, entonces no se diga más, mañana temprano tendrán que ir a entrenar allá… Ranma-… Soun colocaba su mando derecha en el hombro del chico de la trenza… -Te encargo a mi muchacha-… le pidió.

-No, no se preocupe tío Soun-… contestó el oji azul… -Akane y yo daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo-…

-Si papá, ambos daremos lo mejor de nosotros y ya verás, le daremos su merecido a esos dos-… dijo entusiasta la pequeña Tendo.

-Mucha suerte a ambos-… deseo la dulce Kasumi.

-Akane yo también te pido que veas a Ranma-… pidió Nodoka.

-Jeje no se preocupe tía, ambos nos cuidaremos-… contestó la peli azul.

-De verdad que ya se están llevando ahora si como prometidos-… habló gustoso Genma.

-Tiene razón Saotome, para mí que pronto tendremos boda-… rio entusiasta Soun, ambos prometidos ya sabían la escena que venía, una fiesta por parte de sus padres por su futura boda, ambos se miraron en complicidad y sabía lo que tenían que hacer

-Ya terminé de cenar, gracias por la comida, ¡nos vemos pronto! -… se despedía Akane levantándose de la mesa y saliendo del lugar

-Yo también ya terminé, gracias-… salía Ranma siguiendo a su prometida, prefería evitar ver el festejo al que ya los tenían tan acostumbrados.

* * *

La peli azul salía a la puerta de su casa, dio un vistazo al cielo y vio que estaba totalmente despejado, con una luna enorme que brillaba a su máximo esplendor y un cielo totalmente estrellado, bajo la mirada y miro el dojo, aquel lugar que era tan importante para ella, sin pensarlo comenzó a caminar hacia él, seguidamente el oji azul al salir de la casa vio cómo su prometida abría la puerta del dojo que estaba totalmente oscuro, al parecer la otra pareja de prometidos se había ido al fin por hoy.

La pequeña Tendo entro y encendió la luz, miró hacía el pequeño altar dedicado a su madre, se hincó ante él pronunciando una oración y suspirando hondamente, el oji azul que se encontraba en la puerta del dojo había decidido no interrumpirla en ese momento, pasado unos minutos la pequeña Tendo se recostó sobre la duela del dojo cerrando los ojos, de inmediato al notar una presencia los abrió y vio el rostro de su prometido que la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Ranma-… pronunció ella.

-Hasta que al fin se desocupó el dojo, verdad-… le dijo él.

-Jeje, si, que bueno que esos dos entrometidos ya se fueron-… se sentaba en el piso al igual que su prometido.

-Mañana nos tenemos que ir temprano… Akane debemos entrenar muy duro, no podemos permitirnos perder otro día más-… le pidió su prometido inclinándose un poco hacia atrás usando sus brazos de apoyo.

-Tienes mucha razón, oye pero antes deberíamos pasar a visitar a Ryoga, somos sus amigos y debemos ver como la pasa esta noche-… le sugirió.

-Ah, está bien, pero solo unos minutos eh-… dijo tranquilamente evitando los celos.

-Gracias Ranma… y gracias por ayudarme a pelear por el dojo-… sinceramente le agradeció viéndolo a los ojos enternecidamente.

-Somos prometidos que no, debemos apoyarnos mutuamente y no te dejaré sola con esto-… bajaba la cabeza con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-De verdad que has madurado mucho-… reía un poco ella.

-Bueno, no todo el tiempo iba a ser el mismo de siempre jeje… ya verás, entrenaremos duro y el dojo será completamente de ustedes-… cerraba su puño mientras hablaba muy optimista.

-Dirás nuestro-… Akane se ponía un poco colorada… -Eres mi prometido y en un futuro también será tuyo-… mencionaba tímidamente, el oji azul al oír esas palabras quedó totalmente mudo, sentía que su corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente, no pudo evitar que en su rostro apareciera una gran sonrisa.

-Salvemos el dojo-… dijo él colocando tímidamente su mano sobre la de ella.

-Salvémoslo-… contestó ella con mucha emoción y sintiendo su corazón latiendo fuertemente.

Continuará…

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!... antes que nada quiero ofrecerles mil disculpas por actualizar después de 15 días u.u… pero no es porque no haya querido o se me haya olvidado jeje, en realidad tuve dos semanas de exámenes que me tuvieron totalmente absorbido en el estudio para sacar buenas notas en ellos (lo sé, soy medio ñoño XD)… y además otros motivos impidieron que no haya actualizado como era debido, disculpen de verdad… pero acá estamos de regreso n.n… Espero todos se encuentren de maravilla y que les esté yendo de maravilla, acá les dejo el quinto capítulo de esta sencilla historia, espero que les guste ver a un Ranma y a una Akane así, tan sinceros y que se lleven mejor y lo mejor es que acepten su compromiso más abiertamente n.n… **

**Agradecimientos a los reviews:**

**maxhika: **¡Hola amor! n.n… bueno ya estamos de vuelta con un capítulo más después de dos semanas sin actualizar cielo jeje, mil gracias por esperarme mi vida, tu sabes más que nadie como han estado estos días que uuff, acabo con la ardilla fulminada jajaja… Ranma y Akane al fin poco a poco se están abriendo más en sus sentimientos, y es que ya era hora porque ambos se les nota que se quieren n.n… Soun y Genma caray, creo que si por ellos fuera estarían celebrando diario jajaja, son los padres más entusiasmados porque sus hijos se casen xP… tienes toda la razón con Ukyo cielo, aunque es encimosa y demás como que tiene un poquito más de razonamiento que Shampoo que es capaz de llegar al borde de la locura :S… ¡Siii, el cerdo de prueba! Jajajaja, pero alguien le dijo: ve defiende Akane… nooo, él se metió solito xP, pero bueno al menos no lo dejaron tan mal n.n… Ahora si viene el proceso de entrenamiento cielo, van a estar solitos y tendrán la oportunidad de avanzar más en su relación: 3… gracias por leerme amor, espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado, te amo muaaakkk.

**RANMAA-K: ¡**Que tal mi estimado Ranmaa!, Ren patea como mula, como toro y lo que le sigue jajaja, él y Ayame tenían que ser dignos rivales para enfrentar a nuestra pareja favorita y vaya que lo son con esa fuerza que tienen, más adelante veremos qué tal se pone esto… Respecto al fic de mi novia, te aseguro que aunque veamos sufrir a Ranma vamos a disfrutar mucho de esa genial historia, tu tranquilo jajaja… muchos saludos.

**nancyricoleon: **¡Hola Nancy!, tienes mucha razón, los celos son un sentimiento que sin querer los sentimos, pero tal y como tú dices, son parte de la naturaleza humana, claro siempre y cuando sean de manera sana porque hay personas que por celos hacen unas locuras tremendas u.u… muchas gracias por tus reviews Nancy, me alegra que te gusten mis historias n.n… saludos :D.

**PFernando: **¡Hola Fernando!... créeme que te entiendo mi estimado, el tiempo se va de volada y luego ya no nos da tiempo de hacer muchísimas cosas que uno quisiera hacer, la prueba que actualice hasta después de 15 días jajaja, pero de igual manera fue por falta de tiempo, y no te preocupes, cuando tengas tiempo de leerme te lo agradeceré :)… Lo que pasa con muchas personas que son fuertes es que se vuelven altaneros y lo que le sigue, Ayame aunque pareciera un poco más dócil que Ren no lo es tanto… Nabiki, esa mujer le encuentra la solución a todo y esta vez no fue la excepción n.n… Ambos prometidos como leerás cada vez más aceptan más sus sentimientos, aunque aún no se confiesan lo que sienten entre sí, con estás pequeñas acciones se está dejando más que claro que ahí hay amor… Y ahora tendrán que hacer un proceso de entrenamiento apartados de todos para que se concentren y le den una buena batalla a la otra pareja de prometidos… Gracias por tus comentarios Fernando, espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado, muchísimos saludos.

**Elena 79: **Hola Elena, espero que te encuentres muy bien n.n… Los celos son algo que creo que siempre estarán presentes en ambos jajaja, pero bueno los sienten porque se quieren n.n… Ryoga sí que la sufrió pero bueno, fue una probadita de lo que vendrá más adelante, ambos tendrán que echarle todas las ganas del mundo si quieren ganar, muchos saludos Elena n.n.

**bry: **Jajajaja, concuerdo contigo que Ryoga se lo buscó, aunque a mí tampoco me duele tanto que lo hayan dejado fuera de combate jajaja, creo que eso me hace a mí también un poco cruel XP… pero bueno, era para que ambos prometidos se dieran cuenta de los rivales que tienen que enfrentar… saludos bry y espero que la actualización sea de tu agrado, saludos n.n

**Y bueno por ahora ha sido todo, muchísimas gracias por esperar y seguir apoyando ésta historia n.n…**

**PD: Espero que no se vuelva a repetir que deje tanto tiempo sin actualizar jeje, pero bueno en caso de que eso llegue a pasar les pido su comprensión u.u… pero les aseguro que haré lo posible para que no sea así n.n, cuídense y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	6. Hora de partir

**Capítulo 6**

**Hora de partir**

Todavía no salían los primeros rayos del sol cuando el oji azul ya se encontraba preparando su maleta, para su fortuna encontró un calcetín tirado con el que le pudo tapar el hocico al enorme panda que solo se inflaba y desinflaba al ritmo de su respiración. Sonrió al recordar la pequeña charla que tuvo con su prometida, hasta el mismo se sorprendía la manera en que en tan poco tiempo había aprendido a madurar, y lo mejor es que desde que llegó su madre a vivir a la casa de los Tendo de alguna manera eso le ayudo a sensibilizarse más en sus sentimientos, cosa que le alegraba muchísimo, sobre todo con ella, su prometida, quién día a día le hacía sentir cosas indescriptibles cuando la veía.

Terminada la maleta salió de su habitación y se dirigió al cuarto donde dormía su madre, no quería interrumpir su sueño así que ligeramente abrió la puerta, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Nos vemos pronto, mamá-… susurraba a manera de despedida, la señora Saotome solo esbozo una ligera sonrisa como si estuviera despierta, era hora de partir y el oji azul salía de esa recamara para empezar a bajar las escaleras. Antes de irse a dormir había quedado con Akane de irse a las 6 de la mañana, eran las 5:50 de la madrugada así que optó por apurarse y hacer unos emparedados para el camino antes de que su prometida estuviera lista para salir. De manera tranquila bajo las escaleras y vio que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida…

-"¿Acaso se habrá levantado temprano Kasumi?"-… se preguntaba mentalmente, de inmediato llegó a la cocina y para su sorpresa estaba su linda prometida en el lugar, terminando de envolver algo que no había alcanzado a distinguir.

-Akane-… le llamó él obteniendo la atención inmediata de ella… -Veo que me has ganado, ¿qué haces?-… le preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

-Hola Ranma… bueno terminaba de empacar el desayuno-… contestaba gustosa, cosa que el al oji azul lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Ah… ¿ah, sí? Jeje-… reía nervioso temiendo desde el primer día de entrenamiento la comida de su prometida lo dejara fuera de combate.

-Por supuesto-… contestó ella… -Ya sé que de seguro estás temblando por dentro porque cociné-… habló ella fingiendo molestia cruzándose de brazos.

-Eh bueno, no, cómo crees, es solo que…-… tartamudeaba él para no decirle una vez más que no le gustaba que ella cocinara, la pequeña Tendo al ver su reacción nerviosa no pudo evitar reír.

-¿De qué te ríes?-… preguntó el confundido.

-De la cara que pones jajajaa-… contestó ella.

-¿Ah?... ¿qué tiene mi cara?-… se tocaba su rostro no entendiendo a Akane.

-Jajajaja nada, nada… solo preparé unos emparedados Ranma, eso no es tan difícil, los ingredientes ya están hechos y solo es ponerlos dentro del pan, no cociné nada en realidad-… le comunicó ella con su linda sonrisa.

-Jejeje menos mal-… musitó él recibiendo un pequeño codazo por parte de ella… -Auch, siempre tan femenina-…

-Siempre tan caballeroso-… le contestó sacándole la lengua y produciendo una risa en él… -Bueno guardemos esto y vámonos, ¡ah!, pero antes quiero que le dejemos una nota a la familia-… dijo tomando una servilleta y sacando un lapicero.

-Bueno escríbela tu porque de seguro no entenderán mi letra-… le sugirió.

-Lo sé, de seguro hasta se la pondrías duro a Nabiki tratando de resolver tus jeroglíficos-… mencionó ella regalándole una sonrisa que lo cautivó, simplemente le encantaba disfrutar esos momentos que para él eran tan especiales. Una vez terminada la nota la peli azul la dejó sobre la mesa…

-Ya está, bueno ahora sí, hora de ir al hospital y de ahí a entrenar-… le recordó ella empezando a caminar hacia la salida de su casa.

-Vámonos entonces, pero nada de quedarnos mucho tiempo con el cerdo eh-… le comentó.

-Descuida, no nos tardaremos, anda vámonos-… le invitaba saliendo de la casa. Ella una vez más vio de lejos el dojo y cerro su puño mientras le observaba con detenimiento.

"Mamá, ya verás que daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo y el dojo no se nos irá de las manos"… pensó dando un pequeño suspiro y deshaciendo su puño… -Esforcémonos duro, Ranma-… volteaba a ver a su prometido que la observaba con detenimiento.

-Claro que lo vamos a hacer-… le contestó con mucha seguridad en su respuesta dándole más valor a ella.

-Andando-… ambos iniciaron a caminar cuando apenas unos cuantos rayos del sol se empezaban a asomar por el horizonte.

* * *

Ukyo que se encontraba acostada sobre un sillón afuera de la habitación del chico cerdo, se maldecía así misa haberse quedado toda la noche, para colmo de ella varios pacientes llegaron a la clínica del doctor Tofú y él amablemente le pidió que se quedará con Ryoga por si acaso necesitaba algo durante la madrugada ya que necesitaba atender a otros dos pacientes que estaban en un estado más crítico. Aunque quería, no se pudo negar a la petición del doctor y se quedó toda la noche vigilándole, lamentablemente para ella, no pudo pegar el ojo ni un minuto ya que los ronquidos del chico de la bandana se lo impidieron…

"Mendigo Ryoga, mira que roncar como una locomotora descompuesta"… pensaba molesta mirando hacia el techo… "Menos mal que ya va a amanecer y dentro de poco me iré al fin"… bostezó mientras que pequeñas lágrimas consecuencia del bostezo salían de sus ojos azules, de repente, oyó acercarse unas voces familiares, lentamente se reincorporaba del sillón para sentarse y mirar hacia el pasillo y ahí pudo ver como la pareja de prometidos se acercaban, sonrío enormemente y corrió…

-¡Ran- chan!... ¡qué alegría que estés aquí!-… abrazaba al chico de la trenza que apenas pudo reaccionar ante el abrazo de la chica mientras que su prometida no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada de furia a la cocinera.

-Ukyo… ¿pe-pero qué te pasó?-… preguntaba el chico apartándola un poco de él y viendo las enormes ojeras que se cargaba.

-¿Ah?-... ponía cara de confundida y al darse cuenta del porqué de esa pregunta rápidamente se volteó de espaldas al chico de zafiros azules… "Maldición, de seguro que me veo fatal por la desvelada que me di, o más bien que me dieron"… pensaba mientras se tocaba la cara.

-Na-nada Ran-chan, jejee solo tuve una mala noche-… sonreía nerviosamente rascándose la cabeza.

-Pero qué haces todavía aquí Ukyo, ¿te quedaste a cuidar a Ryoga?-… Akane le preguntaba curiosamente tranquilizando sus celos.

-El doctor me pidió quedarme a cuidar de él debido a que estuvo muy ocupado, por cierto, ¿por qué llevan esas mochilas enormes?-…veía detenidamente a la pareja que tras sus espaldas cargaban todo lo necesario para su entrenamiento.

-Nos iremos de entrenamiento, pero Akane quiso venir a ver a como seguía Ryoga, después partiremos-… respondía el oji azul.

-¿En serio?-… cuestionaba mientras que la pareja asentía… -En ese caso Ran-chan, ¿no te gustaría que los acompañe?, digo, ya sabes que Akane no es muy buena cocinera y yo puedo hacer las comidas-… le dijo al chico de la trenza enfrente de la peli azul.

-¡Eso no sucederá!-… exclamaba Akane molesta y no tanto porque le dijeran mala cocinera sino porque sin duda alguna tener a Ukyo tan cerca de su prometido la iba a sacar de sus casillas.

-Ukyo este es un viaje solo para Akane y para mí, ambos necesitamos concentrarnos mucho en nuestro entrenamiento, además no tienes que molestarte-… le dijo el oji azul de manera amable, de igual manera sabía que de seguro tenerla cerca lo desconcentraría demasiado de su entrenamiento.

-Pero si no es ninguna molestia, yo puedo cocinar y muy rico-… insistía la cocinera.

-Mejor ni insistas Ukyo ¡jum!-… se cruzaba de brazos la pequeña Tendo mirándola con molestia.

-Estaremos bien Ukyo, descuida-… sonreía el chico de la trenza.

-Bueno, está bien, pero ahí de ti Ran-chan si regresas intoxicado eh-… advertía la castaña haciendo molestar más a Akane que estaba a nada de aventársele a Ukyo para callarla, el oji azul al notar que su prometida estaba a punto de estallar la tomó de los hombros por detrás y la condujo hacia la habitación de Ryoga…

-Mejor nos apuramos-… fue lo único que dijo para introducirse con ella al cuarto del cerdo evitando una pelea entre ambas

* * *

El chico de la bandana ya se encontraba despierto, sus pupilas cafés se encontraban mirando al techo como si fuera lo más interesante, oyó la puerta abrirse y vio a su adorada Akane junto con Ranma y atrás de ellos entraba Ukyo.

-Ryoga, ¿cómo estás?, ¿te sientes mejor?-… le preguntó la pequeña Tendo olvidando por un instante en hacer picadillo de Ukyo.

-¡Akane, que alegría!... sí, me siento muchísimo mejor, tuve una noche maravillosa de descanso-… le comunicaba.

-Pero a costa del sueño de otros-… musitaba la cocinera molesta para sí misma.

-Me da muchísimo gusto que estés mejor Ryoga, hoy te dan de alta ¿no te da gusto?-… le dijo Akane con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro que sí Akane, no me gusta para nada estar en una clínica-… dijo entusiasmado para que de repente se pusiera un poco colorado y se pusiera a jugar con sus dedos índices, juntándolos y separándolos rápidamente… -Eh, Akane, no es por ser un aprovechado o algo jeje, pero ¿aún está abierta la invitación de ir a tu casa?, es que ahora no estoy en condiciones de viajar o acampar-… le dijo con la vista baja mirando sus dedos chocar entre sí.

-Por supuesto Ryoga, eres bienvenido-… contestó la chica.

-¡Genial, muchas gracias Akane!-… contestaba emocionado el muchacho, al fin estaría al lado de su adorada Akane, nuevamente ponía una sonrisa boba imaginándose como ella le atendía con todo su cariño. El oji azul al notar eso simplemente sonrío por lo que le iba a decir.

-Bueno Ryoga, que bien que estés mejor, pero es hora de que Akane y yo nos vayamos a nuestro entrenamiento-… le comunicó con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Entrenamiento?... ¿que no lo harán en el dojo?-… preguntaba impresionado.

-Lamentablemente no nos podemos quedar a entrenar en el dojo así que nos iremos a las montañas a entrenar-… le contestó Ranma disfrutando la reacción de desilusión del chico, hasta creía que iba dejar que estuviera cerca de Akane y más en su plan de enfermo.

-Ranma tiene razón Ryoga, además la pareja de creídos está ahí y no nos dejaran entrenar como se debe, así que debemos irnos… pero descuida, ayer le dije a Kasumi que te recibieran en la casa, puedes ir allá si tú quieres-… le invitó amablemente.

-Jeje, ya… ya veo, gracias Akane-… respondió sin muchos ánimos,

-Bueno, ahora sí, hora de irnos Akane-… el oji azul nuevamente tomaba su maleta y se la subía a los hombros.

-Ryoga, cuídate mucho y descansa para que te recuperes pronto-… le tocaba el hombro dándole ánimos… -Nos veremos pronto-… se despedía dándole un abrazo amistoso.

-Ran-chan ¿estás seguro que no quieres que vaya?-… insistía la cocinera deseando que Ranma le dijera que sí.

-¡Ya te dijimos que no Ukyo!-… exclamaba molesta la pequeña Tendo… -Y si nos disculpas es hora de que Ranma y yo nos vayamos-…

-Lo siento Ukyo … nos veremos pronto-… se despedía el oji azul sintiendo el fuerte abrazo de su amiga, un abrazo que casi casi lo estaba dejando sin aire por lo fuerte que era… -U-Ukyo, me estás, me estás dejando sin aire-… le dijo a tapujos por la falta de aire.

-¡Ya déjalo!-… Akane lo tomaba del brazo y lo arrebataba de las manos de la cocinera… -Adiós-… se lo llevaba rápidamente dedicándole una mirada de pocas amigas, como le enojaba que con cada oportunidad se le encimara a su prometido.

-Ahhh, apenas regrese y Ran-chan se va-… suspiraba con pesadez la castaña.

-Y se va con Akane que es el colmo-… agregaba el chico cerdo seriamente desde su cama.

-Bueno, al menos sé que ambos se seguirán llevando como perros y gatos y es casi imposible que suceda algo entre ellos, ¿que no, Ryoga?-… se sentaba en el pequeño sofá que estaba al lado de la cama del chico.

-¡Es cierto!, a lo mejor hasta ni entrenan bien, y pierden la batalla y puede ser que hasta rompan el compromiso-… imaginó el joven Hibiki.

-¡Es verdad!... pensándolo bien es mejor que se vayan solos-… reía la castaña junto con el muchacho, lo que no sabían es que la relación de la pareja iba en popa.

* * *

El sol ya estaba casi llegando a lo alto del horizonte, los rayos del sol iluminaban con su luz naranja todas las casas de Nerima, la pareja de prometidos iba caminando y habían llegado a los límites de la ciudad, ambos empezaban a subir el camino hacia las montañas que aunque estaba cerca, tenían que caminar alrededor de media hora para introducirse muy bien en el lugar y al fin entrenar a solas, Akane mantenía un semblante serio y no había dicho palabra alguna desde que salieron del hospital.

-¿Estás bien?... te veo muy seria, ¿pasa algo?-… se animó a preguntarle el chico de la trenza obteniendo la inmediata atención de su prometida.

-¡Já!... es que no puedo creer que Ukyo siga igual de… igual de rogona contigo-… le contestó un poco enojada mostrando sus celos… -Y para colmo quería venir a arruinarnos el entrenamiento, ¡pues que se cree!-…

-Tranquilízate Akane… ¿no me digas que estás celosa?-… le dijo ampliando un poco su sonrisa.

-¿Celosa?... ¿Cómo crees?, ¿quién se pondría celosa cuando a tu prometido se le quieren pegar peor que una mosca?...- dijo molesta obteniendo que él se enterneciera

-Akane, tu… sabes que eres mi única prometida-… musitó el oji azul tomándola de hombros y colorándose… -No tienes que ponerte celosa, porque… porque yo no veo a nadie más como mi prometida más que a ti-… la peli azul al oírle no pudo evitar que todo ese coraje que tenía por dentro se disipara en un instante.

-En- ¿enserio?-… le miró a los ojos tragando saliva y sintiendo que su corazón se le salía.

-Enserio-… contestó él sin tapujos.

-Gra- gracias por hacérmelo saber Ranma-… contestó acercándose a su rostro y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, no supo de dónde sacó el valor pero lo hizo, haciéndole sentir a él la gloria misma.

-Ya, ¿ya se te bajó el enojo?-… le preguntó nervioso.

-Ya-… le respondió… -Perdona mis celos-… bajaba la mirada.

-No tienes que pedir perdón… te ves muy linda cuando te encelas-… la miró nuevamente de forma enternecida… -¿Nos vamos?-… extendía su mano, ella solo asintió y sin pensarlo enlazó su mano con la suya, ambos sabían que ya su relación estaba evolucionando, solo se preguntaban, ¿ahora que estarían solos, la llevarían al punto máximo?... no lo sabían, pero con los pocos avances que tenían era suficiente para que se sintieran plenos sentimentalmente y a la vez los motivaba más para que recuperaran el dojo.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola mis estimadísimos lectores, ¿cómo han estado?... aunque me atrasé por un día con la actualización aquí se las traigo n.n… cómo habrán leído, es un capítulo antes de que pareja más famosa de Nerima se fuera a entrenar jeje, pero ahora sí para la próxima entrega empezarán con su entrenamiento para que le quiten el dojo en su totalidad a la pareja de entrometidos XD…. También como se habrán dado cuenta ya vamos en el capítulo 6, por lo cual la historia se va a extender un poco más de lo pensado, porque en realidad pensé que solo sería como d capítulos jajaja, pero es imposible terminarla en el siguiente capítulo jeje, no sé en realidad cuanto se extienda, pero lo que más deseo es que disfruten cada episodio de la historia, sin sus lecturas y comentarios no podría ser posible seguir escribiendo, ¡muchísimas gracias a todos!...**

**AVISO: En unos cuántos días celebraremos hallowen y día de muertos acá en México, así es de que tengo pensado hacer un one-shot relacionado con estas fechas, por lo tanto no creo tener la siguiente actualización de este fic para este fin de semana debido al poco tiempo que hay u.u, sin embargo los invito a leerme el one-shot de octubre, mes del terror… espero se animen y me den sus valiosas lecturas ahí y si se puede un review suyo :D **

**Comentarios y agradecimientos a los reviews:**

**PFernando: ** Muchas gracias por tus deseos en cuánto a mis calificaciones, afortunadamente me fue muy bien en la temporada de exámenes y aquí estamos nuevamente escribiendo n.n…. Fíjate que tienes mucha razón, no lo había visto de ese modo cuando Ranma lleva a Ryoga al médico jajajaja… es que como le dice cerdo de por sí, pero muy buena forma de ver esa escena jajaja… Tenía que haber unos buenos rivales para Ranma y Akane, y vaya que la otra pareja de prometidos tenían que tener un gran nivel para ser unos duros rivales a vencer, ahora ya saben que los dos son de mucho cuidado… Los sentimientos entre ellos están dándose de una manera espontánea y aunque estén solos por unos días te aseguro que tendrán el objetivo en mente siempre n.n…. Veremos en los próximos capítulos que pasa en su relación, ya que este viaje también los ayudará para que se acerquen más como pareja sin perder de vista el salvar al dojo… Gracias por tus comentarios Fernando, cuídate y nos leemos pronto, saludos.

**nancyricoleon: **Muchísimas gracias por tus valiosas lecturas Nancy n.n… de forma indirecta gracias a Ryoga se dieron cuenta que Ren también es un rival de temer así que ambos prometidos (Ranma y Akane) tendrán que poner todo de sí, además su relación está en uno de sus mejores momentos y este entrenamiento tal vez les ayude a mejorarla… Gracias una vez más por leerme n.n muchos saludos.

**Maxhika: **¡Holaaaa mi vida!... sí, el momento final fue como el push del capítulo pasado n.n me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y que mis ideas en cuánto a romance te gusten amor n.n…. Créeme que aquí aplicó nuevamente lo que dices de Ukyo, mucho ayuda el que no estorba, jjajajajaja pero es que la chica se le pega como chicle a Ranma que hay que estar ahí para ser la espátula y quitarse ese chiclito xP… El entrenamiento es algo que aún estoy en proceso de ideas amor, lo que ya tengo pensado es lo externo que va a pasar en el entrenamiento jajaja pero sin embargo debe ser un entrenamiento bueno para que aumenten su fuerza y se enfrenten con todo en la pelea que les espera, aunque claro aunque estén solitos se sabrán comportar, bueno eso espero xP… Acá vemos a un Ranma más maduro y por lo tanto la actitud de Akane cambia porque ya no la insulta o es un grosero con ella, el oji azul al fin comprendió que la debía tratar como es, como su prometida :3… Gracias por leerme y apoyarme en todas las historias que surgen de mi cabeza amor, me da mucha emoción leerte y saber que te gustó n.n… Te amo corazón y te mando unos besos sabor a chocolate caliente porque ya hace frío de nuevo muuaaakkk n.n

**bry: **Hola bry jajajaja veo que Ryoga no es tan santo de tu devoción, es decir que no te cae tan bien, pero bueno espero que te haya gustado verlo sufrir un poquito en esta historia xP… Ukyo, bueno ahora sí que se alentó jajaja, la agarraron como ayudante y ni modo, al doctor Tofú es difícil decirle un no por respuesta jeje… Bueno por una parte habrá tentaciones en el entrenamiento, perooo, el salvar el dojo estará muy presente en ambos, ya que recuperarlo es el clímax de la historia y tendrán que enfocarse en eso aunque estén solitos jajajaja… Me da mucho gusto que la historia te esté gustando bry, gracias por leer y dejarme un comentario n.n… muchísimos saludos, cuídate n.n

**Y bueno, por ahora ha sido todo, y espero leerlos en el one-shot :D… nos leemos pronto, cuídense n.n. **


	7. Momentos de entusiasmo

**Capítulo 7**

**Momentos de entusiasmo**

El rayo del sol había caído por completo en Nerima, la pareja de prometidos hace un par de horas que había partido y realizarían lo que sería uno de sus entrenamientos más dedicados y rigurosos. Kasumi junto con Nodoka acababan de hacer el desayuno, así que para que la comida no se enfriara llamaron a la familia a desayunar.

-Kasumi, ¿llamaste a Ranma y Akane?, ya tardaron un poco en venir a desayunar y se tienen que ir hoy mismo a las montañas a entrenar-… mencionaba Soun tomando un poco de té caliente.

-Si papá, me asegure de llamar a todos-… contestó su hija mayor poniendo en la mesa un poco de fruta picada.

-Mmmmhh, creo que al parecer ya se fueron-… llegaba Nabiki a desayunar con la pequeña nota que había dejado la pareja.

-¿Enserio?, qué raro que no se hayan despedido-… comentó un poco confundida la madre del oji azul.

-Bueno tía, en sí está es una nota de despedida, miren-… la hija mediana de Soun les mostraba el papelito con la hermosa caligrafía de su hermana menor.

-Bien aquí dice….- Kasumi tomaba la pequeña nota para leerla en voz alta… -Querida familia discúlpenos por no despedirnos como era debido, pero el tiempo es oro y no podíamos permitirnos perder más, así que decidimos partir muy temprano a entrenar. No se preocupen por nosotros, les aseguramos que estaremos bien y que volveremos a darles su merecido a ese par de engreídos… cuídense mucho, los quiere Akane y Ranma-… finalizaba de leer.

-Así que ya se fueron, me parece una buena decisión o no lo cree Tendo-… preguntaba el padre de Ranma empezando a devorar el desayuno de su hijo.

-Muy cierto Saotome, además sé que Ranma cuidará muy bien de mi pequeña… y quién sabe, ¡a lo mejor podrían darnos la sorpresa de que pronto tendremos boda!-… intuía el hombre de bigote con una gran sonrisa.

-Ni si quiera cuando ellos no están paran de festejar tantos planes de boda-… suspiraba Nabiki sentándose a disfrutar del desayuno.

* * *

Ayame y Ren llegaban a la casa de los Tendo, se tomaban la libertad de entrar así como si fuera su casa, bastaba con que el chico de ojos cafés diera una pequeña patada para derrumbar la puerta y tener acceso al patio y dirigirse al dojo.

-Si sigues dándole patadas a esa puerta la vas a acabar destruyendo-… comentaba su prometida neutralmente.

-No me importa, está casa ni nada de aquí me importa, más que el dojo-… comentaba cínicamente el hijo de Kento caminando hacia el dojo.

-En eso tienes razón, es bueno que al fin tengamos un lugar de entrenamiento fijo, aunque sinceramente no sé porque tu padre no hace uno en su casa y se evita de problemas-… comentó la chica de ojos grises.

-Es lo que le sugerí, pero mi padre es de esos hombres que disfruta pelear por lo que es suyo y este dojo también es de él-… le respondía abriendo la puerta del recinto para introducirse con su prometida al lugar.

-En parte, sólo en parte… acuérdate que la otra mitad es de los Tendo-… mencionaba Ayame empezando a estirarse un poco.

-Bueno, en unos días será completamente de mi padre y por consecuencia nuestro-… sonreía el joven estirando las piernas… -A veces creo que no deberíamos entrenar tanto para esa pelea, es más que obvio que ya demostramos que no podrán con nosotros-…

-Te he dicho que nunca te confíes-… respondía seriamente la chica… -Aunque los rivales no sean de cuidado nunca hay que bajar la guardia, además no sabemos qué tan fuerte es ese chico Ranma-… se preguntaba la mujer de cabellos plateados.

-Ha de ser igual de debilucho como aquel chico, al que le di una pequeña demostración-… reía satisfactoriamente recordando la paliza que le había dado a Ryoga.

-No lo sabemos, además algo me dice que ese chico es más fuerte-… la chica le comentaba con esa seriedad que la caracterizaba.

-A decir verdad lo dudo, pero bueno… tú no tienes por qué preocuparte, es lógico que esa chica jamás podrá darte una pelea digna-… se paraba enfrente de ella mirando sus ojos grisáceos.

-Akane es muy débil y claro que jamás se pondrá a mi nivel, sin embargo tiene muchas agallas, aunque veía que le estaba ganando aquella vez, no se rendía… por eso tampoco me confío-… le comentó poniéndole la mano en la mejilla.

-Como sea, les vamos a dar una batalla que jamás olvidarán y seremos los dueños absolutos de este dojo-… la tomaba de la cintura y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Menos amor y más entrenamiento Ren-… dijo ella después de besarle. Ambos prometidos iniciarían otra rutina de entrenamiento sin saber que sus rivales se habían marchado.

* * *

-¡Al fin llegamos!-… exclamaba el oji azul deteniendo su pasó y mirando a su alrededor.

-Uff, menos mal que el rayo de sol no nos alcanzó mientras caminábamos que si no hubiéramos llegado algo agitados-… respondía Akane secándose un poco de sudor de la frente.

El lugar de entrenamiento era un espacio totalmente despejado, era como un círculo bastante extenso donde los árboles no se interponían para sus prácticas, el suelo estaba tapizado con un hermoso y verde pasto natural. El lugar hace algún tiempo había sido descubierto por el oji azul en una de sus tantas prácticas al aire libre. En ese tiempo seguía siendo un inmaduro con Akane y cuando ella le dijo que lo acompañaría él se aterrorizó y dijo una serie de insultos hacia ella y su cocina, cosa que le molestó a la chica y simplemente lo mandó a volar no importándole que se fuera por un par de días; pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado y ahora le daba gusto, alegría y emoción que ella estuviera con él.

-Bien Akane apresurémonos a montar nuestras tiendas de campaña y después desayunemos algo que ya muero de hambre-… dijo el chico de la trenza poniendo las manos sobre su estómago.

-Es impresionante que no esté rugiendo como siempre lo hace -… bromeaba ella.

-Bueno sino desayuno pronto lo oirás pedir comida-… le contestó con una ligera sonrisa.

-Entonces siendo así vamos a apurarnos que no quiero oír al león que traes ahí enjaulado-… pronunció para que ambos rieran amenamente…

Inmediatamente cada uno sacó sus tiendas de campaña y se pusieron a armarlas, la de Ranma era una color roja y la de Akane una de color azul, una enfrente de la otra. El lugar era perfecto para tener muy buenas noches de descanso después de sus jornadas de entrenamiento

-Ahora sí, a desayunar-… el oji azul sacaba unas sopas instantáneas y ponía a calentar un poco de agua en una de esas clásicas teteras doradas.

-Ranma ¿no me digas que comeremos puras sopas instantáneas durante estos días?-… preguntaba curiosa la peli azul sentándose en una roca.

-Sí, ¿Qué ya no te gustan?-… le preguntaba él un poco confundido.

-Si me gustan, pero mmmhh, nos vamos a fastidiar de tanta sopa jeje-… comentaba ella ciertamente.

-No hay problema, traje de todos los sabores que encontré-… respondía alegre mostrándole una caja de varios sabores instantáneos.

-Jejeje no entiendes, no te gustaría, algo no sé… ¿más natural?-… le preguntaba viendo como el agua ya estaba hirviendo.

-¿Más natural?... ay Akane no me digas que ya te volviste vegetariana y quieres comer raíces y plantas-… dijo desconcertado quitando la tetera del fuego y vertiéndola en los dos vasos de sopa.

-Jajajajaa, no bobo, me refería a preparar estofados y una que otra comida que podamos realizar aquí-… contestaba ella tomando en sus manos la sopa que le daba su prometido. El artista marcial al escuchar eso sintió que se le helaba la sangre, eso solo le dejaba claro algo; Akane quería cocinar.

-Eh bueno jeje, eh no es necesario, con las sopas estaremos bien-… reía nerviosamente colocando una mano en su nuca.

-Anda, mira traje el libro de las recetas de mi mamá-… sacaba el recetario de la señora Tendo que contenía varios de sus mejores platillos explicando desde lo más fácil a las cosas más complejas, mismo con el que Kasumi había aprendido a ser la gran cocinera que era.

-Jejeje, pero si sólo has a aprendido a hervir agua-… sudaba nerviosamente el oji azul.

-Sí, lo sé, pero si pude aprender a hervir agua sé que puedo aprender a cocinar cosas un poco más difíciles, anda Ranma-… le pedía con mucha ilusión, el solo tragaba saliva, sabía que la debilidad de su prometida era la cocina así que rápidamente le llegó una gran idea.

-¡Lo tengo!... ¿te parece si aprendemos juntos?-… le preguntó rápidamente.

-¿Eh?, ¿juntos?-… contestó un poco confundida.

-Sí mira… sabes que yo soy un poco más cuidadoso en la cocina y no te molestes pero sabes que a veces eres un poco desesperada en la preparación de las cosas, así que si lo hacemos juntos creo que la comida nos saldrá muy bien a ambos y aprenderemos-… le proponía mirándola a los ojos. Ella no se había molestado por lo que le dijo el oji azul, sabía perfectamente que tenía razón, así que simplemente esbozo una linda sonrisa y asintió.

-Sabes, me parece muy bien, además de que no comeremos pura sopa instantánea-… contestaba gustosa la hija de Soun.

-Genial Akane, pero solo haremos las cosas básicas, recuerda que no debemos perder mucho tiempo en otras cosas-… le recordaba empezando a devorar velozmente su comida.

-Jeje sí tienes razón, además solo traje ingredientes sencillos, no creas que me traje todo el refrigerador en la maleta-… le sacaba la lengua a manera de broma.

-Eso hubiera estado maravilloso-… respondía sonriente.

-Jajajaja, no cabe duda que eres un glotón, ve, hasta ya te acabaste la sopa-… le señalaba el vaso vacío.

-Es que estás cosas se comen en menos de un minuto-… se excusaba él un poco sonrojado.

-Y así querías que comeríamos puras sopas, de seguro ni tres día nos durarían-… comentaba sacando una leve risa.

-Eso no es cierto, yo no soy un glotón-… contestaba fingiendo molestia pero para su suerte su estómago rugía pidiendo un poco de más alimento.

-Parece que tu estomago dice lo contrario-… sonreía triunfantemente, sabía que Ranma comía bastante bien, así que dejando su sopa a un lado sacó otra y le vertió el agua… -Ten, sé que necesitas más de una sopa para satisfacer tu hambre, solo espera unos minutos a que se cueza-… le sonreía mientras lo dejaba totalmente callado y embelesado, aunque fue un sencillo gesto para el artista marcial eran momentos que lo hacían sentir más cosas por ella.

-Gracias Akane-… tomaba el vaso mientras le devolvía la sonrisa y la observaba comer tan refinadamente como siempre lo hacía.

* * *

-Bien Ryoga al parecer tu pierna evolucionara de manera satisfactoria, así que hoy mismo te puedes ir a casa o puedes quedarte en la clínica-… Tofú revisaba al chico de la bandana antes de darlo de alta.

-Gracias por la invitación doctor, pero creo que iré a la casa de los Tendo, mi casa está muy lejos y no quiero darle molestias quedándome aquí-… comentó el chico cogiendo unas muletas.

-No es ninguna molestia pero si así te sientes mejor me parece bien, solo recuerda no hacer esfuerzo alguno y reposa la pierna lo más que puedas, te veo dentro de un mes para checar cómo evoluciona tu fractura-… le decía el doctor.

-Gracias doctor, ¿de casualidad no ha visto a Ukyo?-… preguntaba el joven, desde que Akane y Ranma habían partido la chica salió unos minutos después.

-Me parece que ya se fue, se le veía tan cansada a la pobre que de seguro fue a dormir a su casa-… suponía el doctor.

-No le pude agradecer por haberse quedado a cuidar de mi-… se resignaba el joven poniéndose de pie con ayuda de las muletas.

-Bueno pues ya tendrás mucho tiempo para agradecerme-…. Entraba la castaña dando un ligero bostezo.

-Que grata sorpresa Ukyo, pensé que ya te habías marchado-… comentaba el doctor con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Solo fui a tomarme un café doctor, la desvelada me estaba matando jeje… además Ryoga aunque sea un cretino y demás, es un amigo y necesita apoyo-… mencionaba la cocinera neutralmente.

-Me parece bien Ukyo ¿podrías ayudarlo a llegar a la casa de los Tendo?, allí se va a quedar-… le pedía el doctor.

-Claro, no hay problema-… contestó.

-Ukyo de verdad muchas gracias por la ayuda, pero yo puedo llegar solo-… comentaba orgullosamente.

-Ay no seas testarudo, te va a costar mucho trabajo llegar en ese estado… claro, si es que llegas-… reía ligeramente la oji azul por la orientación del chico.

-Ukyo tiene razón, una ayuda no está de más-… agregaba el doctor.

-Bueno está bien, vamos… hasta luego doctor-… suspiraba el joven seguido de la cocinera.

-Vayan con cuidado, nos vemos pronto-… se despedía Tofú… -Quien diría que fueran tan amigos cercanos-… murmuraba Tofú viéndolos partir y regresando a sus labores.

* * *

-Aaahh, ahora si estoy satisfecho-… suspiraba alegremente el oji azul dejando a su lado el tercer vaso de sopa.

-Jejeje menos mal porque lo necesitaras-… comentaba Akane tomando un poco de agua… -Por cierto Ranma, esta es la primera vez que tendremos un entrenamiento así, tengo mucha curiosidad por saber cómo lo vamos a desarrollar-… sonreía la peli azul mostrando un gran entusiasmo en sus ojos.

-Bueno, tendremos que entrenar de día a noche Akane, tenemos pocos días y debemos mejorar nuestra fuerza-… le comentaba mirándola de manera fija a los ojos… -Además me gustaría que aprendas algunas de mis técnicas, pero tendrás que ponerle todo el empeño del mundo-…

-Claro que lo haré, a decir verdad, me emociona mucho entrenar contigo Ranma-… bajaba la mirada sonrojándose un poco.

-A mí también me entusiasma que podamos hacer algo que nos gusta, juntos-… contestaba enternecidamente… -Además mira-… sacaba de su maleta un libro algo grueso.

-¿Qué es eso?-… preguntaba viendo el objeto que era de cuero blanco con letras negras.

-Es el libro secreto de las técnicas Saotome-… le contestaba.

-¿Enserio?, no sabía que tenían un libro así-… la peli azul se mostraba impresionada al no haber oído nunca de tal libro.

-Por eso es secreto jeje… pero ya hablando en serio, este libro por lo que sé, viene de generaciones atrás de mi familia, obviamente mi papá no lo escribió y menos con sus técnicas tan peculiares como el tigre caído-… mencionaba con cansancio recordando a su padre pero a la vez sacándole una carcajada a Akane.

-Menos mal-… reía ella recordando las técnicas de su tío.

-El viejo me lo regaló como un presente de cumpleaños hace muchos años, le he dado algunas hojeadas y tiene varias técnicas interesantes individuales y en equipo, así que creo que nos será útil, ¿qué te parece?-… le preguntaba viendo el gran entusiasmo de sus ojos.

-¡Me parece genial!-… contestaba… -¡A entrenar Ranma!-…cerraba sus puños llena de emoción.

-¡Esa es la actitud!-… respondía él igual de emocionado. Este sería el comienzo del entrenamiento que les exigiría demasiado, pero que ambos llevarían a gusto porque lo compartirían el uno con el otro y eso era uno de los motivos que más les entusiasmaba.

Continuará…

* * *

**¡Hola mis estimados lectores!, ¿cómo están?... El fin de semana ha llegado y con él, un capítulo más de Salvemos el Dojo. Wooww de verdad que está historia está resultando un poco más larga de lo que creí y creo que aún faltan varios capítulos para terminarla jeje… Todo esto ha sido gracias a ustedes que con sus lecturas y comentarios motivan a uno como autor a realizar estas sencillas, pero significativas historias que tienen el objetivo de distráelos un poco de sus actividades cotidianas n.n… ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos y espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado! :D**

**Comentarios y agradecimientos a los reviews: **

**nancyricoleon: **Hola Nancy n.n… cierto, tienes mucha razón, los celos a veces nos consumen pero sin embargo siento que es parte natural de nosotros como personas, ya que como bien dices, es un medio con el cual le damos a entender a la persona que quieres o amas que te importa, aunque eso sí, que sean celos sanos porque luego hay personas que se lo toman de una manera enfermiza y ahí si ya no es normal… Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome Nancy, espero que disfrutes este capítulo, muchos saludos n.n

**bry:** Hola bry espero que te encuentres muy bien n.n… jajajaja bueno, cada vez me queda más claro que a Ryoga no lo toleras ni tantito xP… pero descuida, al menos en esta historia no haré que te caiga más mal de lo que ya te cae, al contrario, me la llevaré tranquilamente con él chico y te aseguro que no estorbara como en otras historias que hasta de villano actúa xD…. La pareja más famosa de Nerima va de viento en popa ¿qué no?, ahora si que derraman miel jajaja, pero ya era hora, después de que se llevaran de la patada era momento que avanzaran un poco en su relación y mira que aquí poco a poco se irán llevando mejor y por consiguiente tomándose las cosas más enserio… Gracias por tus lecturas y reviews bry, cuídate mucho n.n

**serena tsukinoo: **Hola Serena, de verdad que me da gusto que la historia te esté agradando y que los capítulos te emocionen n.n…Bueno en sí la pareja como que ya saben lo que quieren y eso significa que el uno quiere al otro, solo les falta dar ese pasito y animarse y confesar eso que guardan muy bien por dentro… Te entiendo con eso de que lees algo que realmente te está gustando y te quedas de ¿ya se acabó? Jeje, pero eso ayuda a que nos dejen con ganas de más :D… Gracias por leer Serena, espero que esta entrega sea de tu agrado, saludos n.n

**maxhika: **Amor!... no sabes cuánto me encanta leer cada palabra que me dejas y sobre todo saber que con la historia te saco esas hermosas sonrisas que tienes :3… Ranma y Akane andan subiendo sus sentimientos como la espuma y es que con esos gestos que cada uno tiene con el otro hace reafirmar eso que sienten ahí dentro de sus corazones, son como pequeños detalles que los enamoran, solo falta la parte donde ya no puedan más y se animen a confesarse n.n… Lo de los sándwiches jejeje bueno, yo creo que solamente es preparación jajajaa, por eso Akane pudo hacerlo, ya si los hubiera hecho no sé, de salchicha o algo que requiera de más preparación creo que el pobre de Ranma queda fuera sin haber peleado xP… La despedida con Nodoka fue un gesto que surgió espontáneamente y fue como para demostrar que el oji azul está mas abierto a demostrar sus sentimientos n.n…Ukyo y Ryoga, bueno que podemos decir de ese par jajajaja, viven en un mundo soñando con Ranma y Akane pero lamentablemente para ellos los corazones de la pareja ya están ocupados y es imposible que los hagan cambiar de parecer porque nuestros prometidos favoritos se quieren entre ellos y nadie lo puede cambiar n.n… Shampoo que bueno que anda en China que sino de seguro se va con RyA y se interpone a cada rato jeje… Mi vida de verdad muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, me da tanta alegría que la historia te guste :3… Espero que este capítulo no sea la excepción. Nos leemos más al ratito amor, mientras unos besos por aquí :3 muuuaakk, I love you.

**own son:** Gracias por tu review n.n… tienes mucha razón, tienen que sudar la gota gorda porque la batalla no será nada sencilla y para eso tienen que ponerle todo el empeño del mundo para pelear por una de las principales razones que los une; el dojo. Respecto al contrato veremos que pasa con él pero ya hasta los capítulos finales n.n… Espero el capítulo sea de tu agrado, saludos.

**PFernando:** Que tal mi estimado!... Qué bueno que la última escena te dejo una gran satisfacción y es que ambos prometidos poco a poco se están demostrando que se quieren, aunque son pequeños momentos y detalles cada uno es importante para que los dos se sigan profesando que tienen un gran interés el uno por el otro y esa es la intención, que poco a poco se vayan dando cuenta que se guardan amor para que al final lo saquen y se confiesen… Bueno, esa idea de que Akane les preparé algo a Ren y Ayame creo que no tendrá mucho efecto puesto que la peli azul se ha propuesto a aprender a cocinar un poco con Ranma jeje. Ukyo y Ryoga no se interpondrán está vez, al contrario estarán en otras cosillas que más adelante pondré… Gracias por tus reviews mi estimado, espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado, nos estamos leyendo, saludos.

**Y bueno, por ahora ha sido todo n.n… Aprovecho este espacio para poder darles mis más sinceras gracias a todos los que me leyeron y comentaron en el fic de "Investigación en la casa del terror", me alegra saber que el one-shot cumplió su gran cometido que era hacerlos reír bastante y que mejor que hacerlo usando de plataforma las pasadas fechas de muertos que han terminado, de verdad muchas gracias: maxhika, Mary, PFernando, serena tsukinoo, bry y Natalia Saotome Tendo… sus comentarios me dejaron con una gran satisfacción de haber hecho el fic de Halloween, gracias muchas gracias y espero que hacer otro el próximo año n.n**

**Bueno ahora si me despido de todos, cuídense mucho y nos leemos hasta la próxima ocasión :D**


	8. El inicio del entrenamiento

**Capítulo 8**

**El inicio del entrenamiento**

Después de que ambos desayunaran y se establecieran, Ranma y Akane empezarían al fin con el entrenamiento, el tiempo era oro y cada minuto era valioso para ambos. El oji azul estaba parado en medio de aquel extenso circulo, en sus manos sostenía aquel libro de las técnicas de su familia mientras esperaba a su prometida quien se encontraba cambiándose para el entrenamiento.

"Las técnicas se ven poderosas"… pensaba seriamente mientras hojeaba aquel libro que contenía muchas ilustraciones de cada uno de los ataques que se podían emplear.

-Estoy lista, Ranma-… su prometida llegaba con su gi puesto para estar cómoda en su práctica, al caminar vio cómo su prometido estaba pensativo mirando con detenimiento aquel objeto… -Es la primera vez que te veo tan atento con un libro-… bromeó un poco.

-Jeje es que esto si me interesa, creo que debemos aprender al menos una técnica individual cada quien y una en equipo, qué te parece-…. Le sugería mirando lo encantadora que se veía.

-Me parece muy bien, ojalá nos dé tiempo hacerlo porque son pocos días los que tenemos y debemos elegir las mejores técnicas para darles batalla a Ren y Ayame-… contestaba ella tronándose los dedos.

-Tienes mucha razón, bueno, eso lo veremos un poco más adelante, primero calentemos-… el hijo de Nodoka guardaba el libro mirando seriamente a su prometida… -Akane necesito que observes bien lo siguiente-… le comunicó mientras ella asentía, inmediatamente Ranma tomó un gran respiro y lentamente fue haciendo movimientos con sus brazos mientras daba pequeños pasos, al parecer parecía una kata. Después de un par de minutos el oji azul la terminaba dando otro suspiro.

-¿Viste como lo hice?-… le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sí, ¿es una kata verdad?-… cuestionaba curiosa.

-Así es Akane, estos ejercicios sabes que son muy buenos para empezar prácticas pesadas ya que el cuerpo y los músculos se relajan, además de que la mente se empieza a concentrar más a fondo-… como un maestro le enseñaba lo que sabía.

-Sabes, no he practicado muchas katas, de echo solo se me unas cuantas muy fáciles que mi papá me enseñó hace varios años, pero creo que ahora aprenderé demasiado gracias a ti-… le comentaba agradecida.

-No me subas más el ego jeje, son solo cosas sencillas que he aprendido durante mis viajes de entrenamiento… ahora, ya que la has visto necesito que lo intentes-… se cruzaba de brazos.

-Bien, aquí voy-… dijo segura de sí misma ya que había observado muy bien cada movimiento que hizo su prometido. Tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire y empezó a hacerlo lentamente así como Ranma se lo había mostrado, llevaba casi la mitad hasta que fue interrumpida.

-Ese movimiento está mal Akane-… le dijo de manera amable.

-¿Enserio?-… preguntaba mientras el asentía con la cabeza.

-Recuerda que al momento de estirar los brazos debes estar relajada y no tensar ya que eso hace que tus movimientos salgan rígidos-… el oji azul le mostraba la diferencia de aquel movimiento con el que había hecho mal para que ella entendiera mejor.

-Ya veo-… la pequeña Tendo repetía aquel movimiento notando la gran diferencia, miró a Ranma para saber si lo había hecho bien y el respondiéndole con la mirada de satisfacción le dio a entender que sí, así que siguió hasta que la pudo terminar.

-Muy bien-… le felicitaba… -Ahora repítela-… le pedía mientras ella lo hacía de nuevo ahora si de principio a fin de manera correcta.

-¿Qué tal estuvo ahora?-… preguntó la peli azul cuando terminó.

-Mucho mejor que la primera vez-… contestó sonriente… -Ahora repítela pero un poco más rápido-… le pedía nuevamente.

-Está bien-… la peli azul nuevamente desarrollaba cada movimiento siguiendo un ritmo más rápido.

-Estupendo Akane, de verdad que me impresiona que hayas captado cada movimiento-… mencionaba sinceramente.

-Gracias Ranma, me he propuesto a que este entrenamiento sea uno de los mejores-… contestaba feliz pero sin perder la concentración.

-Y así será, ahora, repite la kata muchas veces hasta que te salga así…-… el hijo de Nodoka practicaba la Kata a una velocidad extraordinaria mientras que Akane se impresionó que la hiciera en poco menos de un minuto… -Sé que puedes hacerlo, no te tomará más de treinta minutos para lograrlo-… le aseguraba.

-¿De, de verdad esperas que me salga así jeje?-… preguntaba con una gota de sudor al estilo anime.

-Claro que sí, por eso te la enseñé de manera lenta para que vieras cada movimiento y ahora que la has aprendido solo necesitas meterle velocidad-… le comunicó.

-De acuerdo Ranma-… respondió entusiasta.

* * *

Los minutos empezaban a transcurrir, Akane poco a poco se esforzaba en el ejercicio que le había puesto el oji azul mientras que Ranma hacía otras Katas sin dejar de mirar de reojo que tal iba su prometida, recién había pasado 25 minutos cuando le escuchó.

-¡Al fin, lo hice!-… decía la peli azul agitada pero de manera entusiasta.

-Wooww… ¿enserio?-… preguntó impresionado el oji azul posando su vista en ella.

-Si Ranma, ya está lista… mira-… Akane tomaba un gran respiro antes de empezar y rápidamente empezó a hacer la Kata, cada movimiento era visto por el oji azul quien se había admirado de la precisión de cada uno de ellos, realmente no se esperaba que a Akane le saliera también en su primer día de entrenamiento. Akane terminaba la kata dando un gran suspiro y de manera concentrada… -Y bien, ¿Qué te pareció?-…

-Simplemente sin palabras… Akane de verdad que me has impresionado, no pensé que la dominaras de una manera tan perfecta de manera rápida, esa Kata es una de las más complicadas que conozco y tú la has hecho en tan poco tiempo-… sonreía con orgullo.

-¡Gracias Ranma!-… agradecía ella con una espléndida sonrisa.

-Esto solo es inicio Akane, lo que viene será más complicado de aprender… pero sé que le pondrás todo el empeño del mundo-… le animaba.

-Lo sé Ranma, le pondré muchas ganas para aprender todo lo necesario… además tengo un gran sensei-… sonreía.

-¿Sensei?... tú me quieres subir el ego verdad-… bromeaba el hijo de Nodoka con una gran carcajada

-¿Más?-… preguntaba riendo un poco…-Bueno, no quiero subirte tanto el ego pero debo reconocer que tengo a un buen maestro-… comentaba mirándole enternecida. Él ante esas palabras enmudeció por un momento, sonrió ligeramente y se acercó a ella tomándola de las manos.

-Esto es un trabajo en equipo y ambos aprenderemos juntos, yo solo te ayudaré un poco a que saques ese potencial que tienes-… le comentó mirándola a los ojos y olvidándose de todo en esos bellos ojos chocolate.

-Ranma-… murmuró ella mirando sus zafiros azules y le abrazó suspirando, agradecida de que contará con él. Ranma al sentir el tacto de su prometida le correspondió el abrazo sintiendo esa calidez que pocas veces había sentido… -Gracias-… fue lo único que murmuro la peli azul antes de separarse de él.

-De nada-… le miró nuevamente volviéndole a la mente la indicación de que debía seguir… -Eh bueno, mejor continuemos te parece-…

-Claro-… respondió sonriente para continuar con el entrenamiento.

* * *

-Vaya, sí que es aburrida la casa sin esos dos-… bostezaba Nabiki ojeando una revista en la sala.

-Es bueno estar tranquilos de vez en cuando-… comentaba el padre de Ranma jugando Shogi con su amigo entrañable.

-Tiene razón Saotome, hace mucho que no había tanta paz en esta casa-… comentaba el padre de las Tendo con media sonrisa.

-Sí, desde que el tío y Ranma llegaron-… agregaba Nabiki sacándole una gran gota de sudor al estilo anime al hombre del turbante… -Aunque no me quejo, Ranma me ha ayudado en tantos negocios que ha valido la pena perder la tranquilidad de esta casa-… reía moderadamente la hija mediana de Soun.

-No seas así Nabiki-… le llamaba la atención Kasumi que se encontraba tejiendo.

-Es la verdad, además a Akane le fue mucho mejor con la llegada de Ranma-… comentaba la castaña.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, a nuestra hermanita hasta le cambió la mirada-… dijo contenta la mayor de las Tendo.

-Es amor hermana, aunque no lo acepten esos dos están hechos el uno para el otro-… afirmaba Nabiki cerrando la revista y levantándose pero sin esperárselo tenía muy cerca a su padre y su tío.

-¿De verdad lo crees?-… le preguntaban con mucha ilusión.

-Claro-… respondió segura de sí misma alejando ambos rostros.

-Uuuff me alegra que también te des cuenta hija-… respiraba Soun con alivio… -Creía que solo Saotome y yo veíamos eso en tu hermana y Ranma, con decirte que hasta ya lo estaba empezando a dudar y pensaba que mejor tu fueras su prometida-… reía el patriarca.

-Yo pasó-… contestó rápidamente la castaña… -Ranma no es mi tipo, no sé de donde sacas esas cosas papá, mi hermana y Ranma son tan para cual, aunque a veces se peleen por simples cosas siempre están el uno con el otro-…

-Nabiki tiene razón papá, la mejor prometida que pudo tener Ranma es mi hermana-… agregó Kasumi con esa linda sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

-Y sin duda Akane es la mejor prometida y futura esposa para mi hijo-… intercedía Nodoka tomando un poco de té frío.

-Solo espero que ese entrenamiento que harán los acerque más, ¿no opina lo mismo Tendo?-… el hombre de las gafas hacía un movimiento en el tablero de shogi y miraba a su amigo asentir lentamente.

-A lo mejor se acercan tanto que… ¡hasta puede ser que lleguen con la noticia de un nieto!-… el patriarca se levantaba entusiasmado al igual que el padre del oji azul.

-¡Puede que muy pronto seamos abuelos del futuro heredero de nuestra escuela!-… exclamaba soñador el papá de Ranma entrelazando sus manos con las de Soun mientras ambos se imaginaban festejando en el dojo con toda la familia y con la imagen de Ranma y Akane con un pequeño niño en brazos.

-No puede ser, ya empezaron a delirar-… murmuraba Nabiki con cansancio mirando a ambos hombres muy metidos en su imaginación desbordada.

-Sí que piensan muy a futuro-… sonreía nerviosamente la mayor de las Tendo.

-A mi si me gustaría pronto ser abuela-… suspiraba soñadora la mamá del artista marcial.

-Si ambos estuvieran aquí ya hubieran salido huyendo y más rojos que un tomate maduro-… reía ligeramente la hermana menor de Kasumi… -No cabe duda que está familia es única-… volvía a reír por las ocurrencias de su padre y de su tío.

* * *

-Ya te dije que si quieres te puedo ayudar-… insistía Ukyo caminando al lado de Ryoga.

-No hace falta que me ayudes a caminar, yo puedo solo-… comentaba el chico eternamente perdidizo.

-Sí que eres terco Ryoga-… la castaña tomaba su brazo izquierdo y se lo ponía en su hombro para que se apoyara en ella y pudiera avanzar más fácil-… -Listo y no te hagas del rogar que ya es mucho hacerte favores-… informaba al chico que por alguna extraña razón se había sonrojado un poco.

-Ya casi llegamos a la casa de los Tendo-… le decía la cocinera señalando la calle en donde se encontraba la casa de Akane.

-Mmmmhh, ya no estoy tan seguro de ir-… suspiraba tristemente el chico.

-¿Eh?... ¿pero por qué no?, aunque no esté Akane te van a recibir bien-… le aseguraba la mujer de ojos azules.

-Precisamente, es porque no estará Akane-… le decía deteniendo su paso… -Además no les quiero causar tantas molestias a su familia, yo creo mejor me regreso a casa-…

-¿Estás loco?, como te vas a ir así a tu casa, capaz que nunca llegas y peor, te puedes lastimar más la pierna por descuidado-… le regañaba la cocinera frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-No me pasará nada te lo aseguro, se cuidarme solo, además ya no me duele tanto-… contestaba orgullosamente el chico

-¿Ah no?-… la castaña de ojos azules le daba un leve golpe a su yeso sacándole una pequeña lagrima al joven de la bandana-… -Y eso que no duele, imagínate si te doliera capaz que te pones a llorar como un recién nacido-…

-Bueno mejor prefiero quedarme en otro lugar, tal vez en algún parque colocar mi tienda de campaña y quedarme ahí por lo menos hasta que sane un poco mejor mi pierna-… pensaba el amigo de Akane.

-Ay Ryoga, ¿cómo crees que te vas a quedar en un parque?-… suspiraba… -Sino quieres ir a casa de los Tendo vienes conmigo a casa, tampoco soy tan cruel para permitir quedes en un parque- … le decía seriamente.

-Tampoco quiero causarte molestias, ya lo decidí, me voy al parque donde entrené a Akane cuando enfrentó a sus supuestas hermanas-… le informaba librándose de su apoyo que tenía en ella y empezando a caminar con las muletas.

-De ninguna manera-… le quitaba una muleta logrando que casi perdiera el equilibrio, pero nuevamente le pasó el brazo para sostenerlo… -Ya te dije que te irás conmigo y no es una petición-… lo hacía avanzar a la dirección que ella quería.

-Pe-pero-…

-Pero nada-… finalizaba la castaña llevándolo con ella.

* * *

-Bueno Akane, ahora sí, viene lo bueno-… el oji azul se cruzaba de brazos mirando a su prometida que se encontraba muy atenta escuchándolo… -Akane quiero que me ataques y usa toda tu agilidad y fuerza ¿de acuerdo?-… le pedía.

-¿Enserio?, ¿quieres que te ataque con toda mi fuerza?-… le preguntaba un poco confundida.

-Por supuesto Akane, antes de empezar a mejorar tus habilidades necesito que me demuestres como te desenvuelves en un combate, hace tiempo que no te veo pelear de manera estricta y seria… así que atácame, no te limites-… le contestaba muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Bueno, pero no quiero llegar a lastimarte-… contestaba no muy convencida.

-Anda Akane, estamos en confianza, recuerda que todo esto es parte del entrenamiento, no pasará nada malo-… le reiteraba regalándole una sonrisa.

-Es verdad… está bien Ranma, prepárate-… la pequeña Tendo se colocaba en posición de combate mientras Ranma solo se quedó parado esperando su ataque… -¡Jaaaaaa!-… exclamaba la chica empezando a correr con el puño cerrado en dirección hacia su prometido, Inmediatamente estando su ataque a pocos centímetros del rostro de Ranma, éste simplemente volteo la cabeza de lado eludiendo el golpe. La peli azul rápidamente bajaba el otro puño para colocarle un gancho al estómago pero sin verlo venir su prometido tomó su ataque impidiéndole llegar a su destino.

"Impresionante"… pensó separándose un poco al ver como esos dos ataques habían sido esquivados con facilidad.

-Vamos, sigue atacándome-… le dijo su prometido mirándola serenamente.

-Jaaaaa!-… nuevamente se lanzaba en contra de el con una patada recta de manera rápida, sin embargo el oji azul simplemente curvo su cuerpo hacía atrás esquivándola tenazmente. Inmediatamente la peli azul se agachaba para hacer una barrida circular con su pierna derecha mientras que Ranma daba un pequeño salto rápidamente para no caer por dicho ataque… -¡Lo tengo!-… Akane pensaba de inmediato y hacía el truco de las castañas que le había enseñado ya Ranma, un sinfín de golpes iban en dirección del oji azul más sin embargo todos fueron desviados por sus manos.

-Hasta ahí Akane-… pedía el joven al notar que su prometida se empezaba a sofocar.

-Ni un golpe pude darte-… detenía el truco de las castañas susurrando con un poco de desánimo.

-Vamos que no decaigan los ánimos… Akane esta prueba fue para ver en que es lo que hay que mejorar y sin duda alguna es en tu velocidad y un poco en tu fuerza, porque he de decir que varios de tus golpes los sentí fuertes-… le mostraba las palmas de sus manos un poco rojas por los impactos… -Esto solo fue una prueba nada más, te aseguro que cuando regresemos a combatir habrás mejorado muchísimo en todo, solo tienes que ponerle empeño y no desanimarte, sí-… le hablaba de una manera motivante que logró sacarle una sonrisa.

-Entiendo Ranma… sé que debo mejorar mucho y con tu ayuda lo lograré-… contestó con ganas de salir adelante como la artista marcial que era.

-Verás que así será-… contestó tomándola suevamente de la barbilla admirando esos hermosos ojos que le veían y provocando en él una sensación indescriptible por dentro… Sigamos-…

-Sip-… contestó con alegría y entusiasta, le emocionaba la idea de superarse a sí misma, pero le emocionaba más aún poder estar a solas con él y poder disfrutar de su compañía.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!... como cada semana espero se encuentre estupendamente bien n.n… Es domingo nuevamente y con él les hago la entrega del octavo capítulo del fic, al fin después de algunos episodios pude concentrarme un poco más en lo que es el entrenamiento, ya tengo varias ideas de echo para lo que será el proceso del entrenamiento de nuestra pareja favorita pero solo debo desarrollarlas jajaja… Muchísimas gracias a todos por leerme y comentar, de verdad que me motivan a seguir escribiendo y compartiendo las ideas que salen de mi cabeza, muchas gracias y espero el capítulo sea de su agrado n.n**

**Gracias a todos por comentar n.n… como casi todos los que me siguen en esta historia tienen cuenta les agradeceré por ahí y a los lectores invitados les estaré agradeciendo por aquí, muchas gracias a todos :D**

**bry:** Hola bry!... Jajajaja, bueno Ranma lo hizo también para aprovechar que aprenda a cocinar mejor n.n… ahora que están solos y sin nadie que los moleste pueden hacer tantas cosas juntos y sin entrometidos XP… Muchas gracias por tus comentarios bry, cuídate mucho y espero el capítulo sea de tu agrado, saludos n.n

**Y bueno por ahora ha sido todo, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo :D**


	9. Mejoremos tu velocidad

**Capítulo 9**

**Mejoremos tu velocidad**

La tarde se estaba adentrando y ambos artistas marciales seguían en lo que era su primera práctica, el oji azul al ver luchar a su prometida contra él, pudo notar cuales eran los aspectos que debería tomar en cuenta para mejorar sus habilidades. Una de ellas era la velocidad, aunque admitía que su destreza al atacar no era mala tampoco era muy buena, así que rápidamente pensó una manera para poder trabajar en esa habilidad.

-Akane necesitamos practicar tu destreza y velocidad… mmmhhh y creo que ya sé que vamos a hacer para mejorarla-… le informaba con una sonrisa que le cautivo a ella. Ranma le transmitía bastante entusiasmo, era su primer entrenamiento juntos y el oji azul le estaba resultando ser un estupendo maestro con ella al demostrarle paciencia y confianza, estaba ansiosa por saber que seguía en la práctica de hoy así que sin quitarle atención a su prometido le siguió escuchando.

-Espérame aquí unos minutos, necesito algunas cosas para que practiquemos-… le comunicaba empezando a caminar unos pasos hacía la profundidad del bosque… -Por lo mientras práctica nuevamente la kata y algunos de tus ejercicios de calentamiento ¿está bien?-… se detenía volteando a verla.

-De acuerdo Ranma, ¿pero a dónde vas? ¿Tardarás?-… le preguntó curiosa.

-No tardo nada, mientras sigue calentando un poco más-… le aseguraba adentrándose al bosque y perdiéndose de la vista de la peli azul.

"Mmmmhh, ¿A dónde irá?"… pensaba, no obstante sabía que no debía preocuparse así que sin más siguió practicando sus ejercicios.

* * *

Ayame se mostraba agitada al igual que su prometido, desde que habían empezado no habían parado nada de practicar entre ellos dos, al igual que Ranma y Akane estaban luchando entre ellos mismos para mejorar sus técnicas y habilidades.

-Descansemos unos minutos quieres Ayame-… pronunciaba el hijo de Kento respirando rápidamente y con muchísimo sudor en la frente.

-¿Ya tan rápido te cansaste, Ren?... pero si apenas estamos empezando-… contestaba con media sonrisa la peli plateada quitándose un poco de sudor de la cara con un pañuelo blanco.

-Tu igual te notas algo cansada, solo serán unos minutos-… pedía el joven.

-Como quieras… pero solo unos minutos-… Ayame bajaba la guardia sentándose en el piso del dojo.

-¿Tienes sed?, porque yo si tengo muchísima-… comentaba el chico.

-Sí tengo, no traje agua hoy pero ten…- la muchacha de ojos grises sacaba unos cuantos yenes disponiéndose a dárselos a su prometido… -Creo que aquí a una cuadra de distancia vi una tienda, compra agua y muy fría por favor que ya hace calor-… le pedía.

-Jejeje no necesitas darme dinero-… respondía el chico cruzándose de brazos sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

-Oh vaya Ren, no me digas que al fin se te está quitando lo tacaño y tu comprarás el agua-… la chica se levantaba para abrazarlo por detrás.

-No necesitamos comprar el agua… sé muy bien donde conseguirla-… confirmaba muy seguro.

-¿Ah sí?-… preguntó Ayame soltándolo para que éste se levantara.

-Sí, solo espera y verás-… el chico salía del dojo dirigiéndose a la casa de los Tendo, nuevamente se disponía a entrar sin el permiso de nadie, estaba a punto de patear la puerta de la entrada para abrirla pero en ese momento aparecía la hermana mediana de Akane viendo las intenciones del chico.

-Oh vaya pero si es el hijo del señor Kento, ¿se puede saber por qué tienes tu pierna levantada?-… preguntaba un poco molesta, sabía que ayer el pleito que había tenido con Ryoga era precisamente por la molestia de su hermana por entrar sin permiso a la casa, además que ya se había dado cuenta junto con la demás familia que había dejado medio floja la puerta principal.

-¿Eh?... ah nada jeje-… sonreía nerviosamente, por alguna razón la chica lo intimidaba un poco… -Solo iba ir por un poco de agua… anda vamos, un vaso de agua no se le niega a nadie-… comentaba cínicamente el chico.

-Así que quieres agua eh-… le dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Sí, solo quiero eso jeje-… respondía el hijo de Kento.

-Oh bueno, como en esta casa somos tan generosos con los demás te daré un poco de agua, es más, hasta una jarra-… le sugirió con media sonrisa y chasqueando los dedos.

-¿Enserio?... ¡sí eso estaría perfecto!-… respondía alegremente el chico por cumplir su cometido, conseguir agua gratis.

-Espérame aquí quieres y nada de estar pateando las puertas de mi casa que sino jamás te volveremos a regalar ni siquiera un vaso con agua eh-… advertía la chica mientras el asentía.

La mediana de las Tendo se adentraba a su casa y se dirigía a la cocina, ¿agua gratis?, a nadie le había dado nada gratis y menos al engreído de Ren así que sin más tomó una jarra y se dirigió al lavabo de la cocina, vio una tina y sumergió la jarra llenándola hasta el tope.

-Nabiki no tomes esa agua, está sucia porque es con la que lave los trastes-… advertía la linda Kasumi quien se encontraba cortando algunos vegetales sobre la mesa.

-No importa hermana, no es para mí-… le respondía aguantando las ganas de carcajearse… -Estos vasos ya no los usamos ¿verdad?-… tomaba unos viejos vasos de plásticos todos llenos de polvo.

-Me parece que ya no, ya ni me acordaba que los teníamos jeje-… contestaba la hija mayor de Soun un poco extrañada por la actitud de su hermana.

-Genial, gracias Kasumi-… la castaña salía de la cocina con la jarra y los vasos sucios.

-¿Qué estarás planeando Nabiki?-… murmuró viendo salir a su hermana sin embargo la mayor de las Tendo siguió haciendo sus labores restándole importancia.

-Aquí tienes, fría y fresca… ah y toma estos vasos, que la disfruten-… Nabiki le entregaba la jarra y los vasos al hijo de Kento sonriendo ampliamente y adentrándose nuevamente a la casa.

-Vaya, que amable fue, son tan ingenuos los Tendo-… reía el tipo listo para dirigirse al dojo nuevamente.

* * *

Ayame se encontraba practicando sola mientras, hace unos minutos el padre de Ren había llegado para observar su entrenamiento y por lo mientras estaba sentado en posición de indio fumando un puro y observando a su futura nuera entrenar. El caso del compromiso entre esa pareja era meramente similar a la de Ranma y Akane, Kento junto con el padre de la chica acordaron comprometerlos desde pequeños y ambos prometidos habían convivido desde que eran unos niños, su relación no podía decirse que era la mejor, pero al menos habían aceptado dicho compromiso.

Cuando Ayame era una adolescente su padre murió de forma inesperada así que Kento siguió cuidando de ella, lo cual le convino más para que se llevara mejor con su hijo, y para su fortuna así fue. Aunque la chica poco a poco se fue haciendo más fría siempre respetó las decisiones que Kento tomaba y además ella juro convertirse en una gran peleadora algún día. El padre de Ren reconocía que la joven había logrado su meta ya que era una de las mejores peleadoras que conocía y lo mejor es que fue una digna prometida de su hijo.

-No cabe duda que fuiste la mejor prometida para mi primogénito, Ayame-… comentaba el señor sacándose el puro de la boca.

-Gracias señor-… contestaba la chica así como si nada siguiendo su práctica.

-Ahora cuando ganemos la batalla este lugar será exclusivamente para nosotros… esos chicos no les duraran ni unos minutos para que se entretengan-… el hombre daba una fumada a su puro.

-Por supuesto que no, aunque realmente no entiendo porque teniendo usted dinero no hizo su propio dojo-… la chica paraba su práctica agitando la mano para alejar el humo del tabaco.

-Jáaa, ya sabes como soy Ayame, además para que gastar si está propiedad también me pertenece-… mencionaba el señor cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

-Pero por lo que sé usted le había dado su parte al señor Tendo… pero bueno, usted sabrá porque lo hace, lo bueno es que Ren y yo podemos practicar más que bien aquí, así que está bien-… reconocía la chica. En ese momento se adentraba el joven con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Papá?, no esperaba que vinieras hoy-… se adentraba el chico dejando el agua en el suelo viendo a su padre.

-No tuve nada mejor que hacer hoy así que vine a ver qué tal van con su entrenamiento y noto por Ayame que van más que bien-… reconocía el señor.

-Tú no te preocupes por nada papá, ya tenemos la batalla ganada… y por cierto Ayame aquí está el agua-…

-De donde la conseguiste-… preguntó curiosa.

-De los Tendo, de quien más-… bufaba.

-Siempre te sales con la tuya eh-… comentaba la chica de los cabellos plateados.

-Así es-… servía el agua sucia en los vasos polvorientos dándoselos a su padre y a ella.

-Ah… que agua tan más extraña-… su prometida veía con extrañeza el líquido sucio y con partículas raras flotando en él.

-Patrañas, yo ya tengo sed-… el oji café tomaba hasta la última gota del líquido.

-Sí que hace calor-… su padre hacía lo mismo mientras Ayame los veía con cierta repulsión.

"Ya veo porque se las regalaron, wacala-… dejaba el vaso a un lado.

-Aaahh pero que refrescante-… pronunció Ren.

-Sí que está fresca-… apoyaba Kento sirviéndose más.

-Ayame, ¿no que tenías sed?-… le preguntaba viendo como dejaba el vaso de lado.

-No se me antoja esa agua, mejor voy a comprar la mía-… la chica se levantaba y salía del dojo... "Ni si quiera se dio cuenta que es agua sucia, le he dicho que no se confíe en las cosas que le dan… bueno no le diré nada, tiene que aprender a darse cuenta cuando lo engañan"… pensaba riendo un poco ya que le parecía gracioso lo despistado que a veces era su prometido.

-En ratos tu prometida es tan extraña-… comentaba Kento dándole un gran trago a su agua.

-Vaya que sí, bueno más para nosotros-… tomaba el vaso que había dejado su prometida y disfrutaba del agua sucia cortesía de Nabiki Tendo.

* * *

"Mmmhh ¿a dónde se habrá ido Ranma?, ya tardó un poco"… la peli azul se empezaba a preocupar parando su entrenamiento y suspirando, por inercia volteo a la derecha y al final lo veía venir, el muchacho cargaba unas diez maderas gruesas.

-Perdón por la tardanza jeje, es que tuve que adentrarme bastante para encontrar un buen árbol y cortar estos pedazos de madera resistente-… informaba el chico colocando la madera en el suelo.

-Empezaba a preocuparme, pero que bueno que ya llegaste-… suspiraba aliviada con una sonrisa… -¿Y eso para qué es?-… interrogó curiosa.

-Es para una parte del entrenamiento-… contestaba rápidamente… -Ahora verás para que las utilizaremos, primero debemos colocarlas, ¿me ayudas?-… le pidió.

-Claro, hagámoslo-… contestó tomando algunas preguntándose como sería la siguiente parte del entrenamiento.

El oji azul sabía cómo trabajar perfectamente la habilidad de Akane y se le ocurrió enseñarla tal y como él lo aprendió hace muchos años, el bosque afortunadamente brindaba un gran espacio así que seguramente su prometida iba a lograr sus objetivos para convertirse en una mejor artista marcial. El chico de la trenza junto con su prometida enterraron solo la punta inferior de las tablas gruesas en diferentes coordenadas de aquel circulo donde entrenaban, la otra gran parte de la madera sobresalía del suelo de manera vertical y cada una de ellas estaban separadas a una gran distancia.

-Bien, ya solo falta lo último-… mencionaba Ranma sacando de su mochila diez mascadas de diferentes colores: roja, amarilla, azul, verde, negra, morada, blanca, café, naranja y gris, con suma fuerza amarro cada una de ellas en las maderas obteniendo que cada una tuviera un color distinto.

-Ranma aun no entiendo para qué es esto-… comentaba la pequeña Tendo un poco confundida al ver el nuevo escenario que había adquirido el terreno de entrenamiento.

-Bien Akane como te dije, esto es para mejorar tu velocidad y agilidad en un combate-… le comentaba contestándole su duda… -Si miras cada madera enterrada tiene una mascada de color distinta y están separadas a una buena distancia de la otra, ahora quiero que observes bien lo que haré, pero necesito primero de tu ayuda-… hacía una pausa mirándola fijamente.

-En que quieres que ayude-… mencionó curiosamente.

-Dime en el orden que tú quieras todos los colores que vez en las maderas, pero haz una pequeña pausa en cada uno, entiendes-… hablaba mientras estiraba un poco las piernas y los brazos.

-Está bien-… contestó aun no sabiendo las intenciones de su prometido.

-Bien, cuando quieras-… le indicaba respirando profundamente.

-Azul-… Akane decía el primer color y no se dio cuenta pero su prometido ya estaba llegando al madero con la mascada azul dándole un pequeño codazo.

-Verde-… mencionaba el segundo y Ranma corría de manera extraordinaria dándole una patada al otro.

-Gris-… dijo apenas mientras Ranma rápidamente se dirigió a ese dándole un golpe al siguiente madero. Así seguidamente acabo de mencionar los colores restantes y en menos de un minuto su prometido había tocado con ataques simples cada madero.

-Uuuff, hace mucho que no hacía esto, ¿pero te diste cuenta cuál es la intención de hacer esto?-…preguntaba para saber si su prometida había captado lo que había hecho.

-¡Sí!... por lo que entendí la idea de esto es llegar a cada uno de los maderos rápidamente concentrándose en un solo objetivo para atacarlo, que en este caso son los colores que tienen-… contestaba emocionada.

-¡Exacto!-… contestaba efusivamente el hijo de Nodoka… -Esa es la idea, que llegues lo más rápido que puedas al objetivo y lo ataques… sólo recuerda no atacar con toda tu fuerza las tablas porque no aguantarían jeje, solo dales un pequeño golpe, lo que importa es que empieces a sacar tu habilidad-… le comentaba mientras colocaba sus manos atrás de su espalda.

-Entiendo Ranma-… contestó Akane.

-¿Quieres empezarlo a intentar?-…

-¡Por supuesto!-… dijo la peli azul con toda la actitud.

-Bien, prepárate… ¡Blanco!-… su prometido daba la orden del primer color.

-¡Jaaaa!-… la pequeña Tendo se dirigía al primer objetivo dándole una patada.

-¡Morado!-…

-Hiiiaaaa-… obedecía para llegar al segundo madero y así seguidamente hasta terminar los colores. Como fue la primera vez que lo hacía terminó algo agotada y en los últimos tres maderos bajo su velocidad por el cansancio… -Esto no es tan fácil como pensaba jeje-… se limpiaba el sudor respirando de manera agitada.

-Tranquila, poco a poco irás mejorando, la idea de esto es que termines todos los colores en menos de un minuto, hiciste casi tres, pero no importa, el objetivo es mejorar tu velocidad y agilidad-… agregaba el oji azul de manera motivante.

-Gracias Ranma-… contestó de manera enternecida, mirando nuevamente esos zafiros azules que no dejaban de cautivarla con el pasar del tiempo.

Él respondió el agradecimiento regalándole una dulce sonrisa y con un leve temblor en la mano le acaricio la mejilla derecha no sabía hasta cuando iba a seguir aguantando probar esos labios delicados que ella tenía, pero sabía que de este entrenamiento además de volverse un mejor artista marcial junto con ella, su relación debería dar al fin el gran paso…

-De nada, Akane-… fue lo único que respondió acariciándole la mejilla notándose un brillo especial en la mirada junto con la de ella… -Sigamos-… le invitó mientras ella asentía mostrándole una de las más hermosas sonrisas que le había regalado.

Continuará…

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! n.n espero que se encuentren de maravilla y que todo marche perfectamente en ustedes… Disculpen por haber tardado un día con la actualización del fic jeje, lo que pasa es que tuve una semana algo pesada por la universidad y demás y tuve pocos espacios para escribir u.u… pero, afortunadamente pude hacer el noveno capítulo de esta historia :D… Espero que sea de su total agrado y agradezco a cada uno de los que me leen su confianza para poder entretenerlos aunque sea un rato y que mejor que con la pareja más famosa de Nerima, muchísimas gracias también por seguir poniéndola en favoritos n.n… **

**Como la mayoría de los que me leen tienen cuenta les agradeceré sus comentarios por ese medio y a los lectores invitados por aquí n.n…**

**Bry: **Hola mi estimada bry n.n... Esa familia es la más original de todo Japón jajajaja, pero bueno al menos nos entretienen con cada cosa que hacen jeje… Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado, muchos saludos n.n

**Y bueno por ahora ha sido todo, espero leernos pronto, y en caso de que me atrase un poco con la actualización es porque la uni me está absorbiendo demasiado y como ya estamos a punto de salir de vacaciones decembrinas se acumula todo jajaaja… Muchísimas gracias, cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	10. Momento de abrazos

**Capítulo 10**

**Momento de abrazos**

El primer día de entrenamiento había culminado, el sol desaparecía totalmente del ocaso y daba lugar al manto nocturno junto con las primeras estrellas. El oji azul junto con su prometida se disponían a cenar después de un día cansado pero con resultados satisfactorios. Akane había practicado por muchísimas horas el método que le había impuesto el chico de la trenza para mejorar su velocidad, aunque al principio le costó alcanzar una velocidad mejor a la que poseía no se rendía y intento tras intento notó mejoría en su agilidad, Ranma quien entrenaba individualmente pero sin dejar de mirar a su prometida de reojo para ver cómo iba se sentía orgulloso de ella, algo que le encantaba era que nunca se rendía y siempre daba todo de sí para alcanzar sus objetivos.

-Vaya que lo has hecho bien, Akane-… hablaba el oji azul que se encontraba sentado a unos centímetros de distancia al lado de su prometida, observando la pequeña fogata que habían hecho para calentar la cena.

-¿De verdad, Ranma?-… le miraba con una sonrisa.

-Claro, apenas llevamos un día y has mejorado tu velocidad y agilidad, además de que eso te ayudará para el combate-… mencionaba.

-Gracias Ranma, es que te digo, tengo un estupendo sensei jeje-… bajaba la mirada sonrojándose un poco.

-Y yo tengo una excelente alumna-… reía un poco el artista marcial posando de nuevo su mirada en la fogata.

-Hace un buen tiempo que no estábamos los dos solos… es, es agradable pasar un tiempo afuera de Nerima sin toda la bola de locos que nos siguen y sin nuestra querida familia que a cada rato nos quiere casar a la de ya-… respiraba profundamente la joven disfrutando de la paz que se sentía.

-Es cierto, aunque ahora que lo pienso, desde que se fue Shampoo he vivido más tranquilo, ya me estaba empezando a desesperar que cada mañana me estampara la rueda de su bicicleta cuando me veía caminar a la escuela-… pensaba el oji azul recordando a la chinita.

-Sí además de cómo se te encimaba cada vez que podía jum-… bufaba Akane sintiendo un poco de celos al recordar múltiples escenas en donde su prometido era abrazado por la amazona.

-Es que siempre me tomaba desprevenido, además tiene una fuerza que era complicado separarme rápidamente de ella, pero esos abrazos nunca han significado nada para mí-… comentaba sinceramente posando su vista en ella nuevamente.

-¿Ah no?-… preguntaba todavía un poco dudosa.

-Claro que no, los abrazos que realmente me han gustado son… son los tuyos-… contestaba sinceramente viendo hacia el cielo no pudiendo ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Ranma-… pronunciaba su nombre impresionada para después sonreír y mirarlo con ternura.

-Sabes a mí tampoco me gustan los abrazos de nadie más, solo, solo los tuyos-… se sinceraba de igual manera que él, aprovechando estos momentos que tenían y donde nadie los molestaba.

-Ahh, ¿enserio?-… contestaba nerviosamente sintiendo una extraña sensación pero muy placentera.

-Sí… Kuno siempre se pasa de pesado, igual como te sucede con Shampoo, siempre me toma por sorpresa y cuando me fijo ya me está abrazando por detrás el muy pervertido sin derecho alguno-…

-Ese idiota, menos mal que lo mandas a volar de inmediato… y, eh, ¿qué me dices de Ryoga?-… sentía la necesidad de preguntar sobre el chico perdidizo.

-A Ryoga solo le tengo una gran amistad, le tengo cariño pero solo de amigos y nada más, no podría verlo con otros ojos-… respondía serenamente la chica de cabellos azulados… -Y tú que dices de Ukyo-… aprovechaba la oportunidad para preguntarle sobre la cocinera.

-U-chan es una gran amiga, yo no siento nada por ella más que una buena amistad y aunque esté detrás de mí sabes que nunca le he dado ideas de más conmigo-… contestaba sinceramente… -Y de Kodachi, bueno, esa está más loca que una cabra al igual que su hermano-… reía contagiándole la risa a la pequeña Tendo.

-Cierto, los Kuno son todo un caso jeje-… contestaba frotándose los brazos, cuando terminaron de entrenar la joven se dio una ducha a unos metros de donde se encontraban sus tiendas de campaña. Para su fortuna cerca había un pequeño lago de agua cristalina y de ahí podían tomar el agua para calentarla en un gran tonel y relajarse con un buen baño caliente.

-Empieza hacer un poco de frío-… decía ciertamente el hijo de Nodoka al sentir el viento y notar los movimientos de su prometida, sin pensarlo demasiado, poco a poco se fue acercando más a ella y le paso su brazo derecho a manera de abrazo. Ella al sentir el tacto le miró sorprendida, sinceramente no se lo esperaba.

-Eh, bueno, dijiste que hace frío y que te gustaban mis abrazos, así que como hace frío creo que así ambos tendremos menos-… dijo nerviosamente el oji azul sintiendo su corazón latir fuertemente.

-Tienes razón, así estaremos más cálidos-… ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho mientras con su mano izquierda le pasaba el brazo por la espalda y la derecha la colocaba sobre su pecho sintiéndose tan protegida y extremadamente bien mientras él respiraba profundamente y observaba con ella la cálida fogata esperando a que estuviera caliente su cena.

* * *

-Me pregunto qué tal se la estará pasando Ran-chan, mmmhh de seguro muy mal-… comentó la cocinera quien se encontraba cerrando el local de otonomiyakis.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-… cuestionó el chico eternamente perdidizo sentado en una de las sillas del comedor.

-Porque está con Akane porque más-… dijo sin tapujos.

-Mentira, la que se la ha de estar pasando de lo peor es mi pobre Akane que tiene que aguantar al tarado de Ranma por varios días-… suspiro Ryoga deseando ir con su amor platónico.

-Ah no, mi Ran-chan tiene que aguantar el genio de ella, pobrecito ya hasta lo ha de haber mandado a volar varias veces-… dijo consternada la cocinera al imaginarse al oji azul todo moreteado por los golpes de la menor de las Tendo.

-Eso no es verdad, Akane es la que tiene que aguantar la inmadurez de él, a cada rato la molesta, como no quieres que le dé su merecido al engreído ese-… comentó el joven Hibiki con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno tampoco nos vamos a poner a discutir, lo importante es que de seguro su relación está yendo por los suelos y a ambos nos conviene-… comentó muy sonriente terminando de poner el último seguro de la puerta.

-En eso tienes razón, creo que ese viaje que han hecho juntos al final de cuentas nos convino, si se llevan peor que perros y gatos estando en público, ahora solos imagínatelos-…

-Jajaja cierto muy cierto, ya no tenemos que meter las manos porque ellos vengan a nosotros, solitos acabaran separados-… afirmaba la cocinera con cierta alegría.

-Así será-…

-Bueno ya tengo mucho sueño me voy a dormir, te quedarás en mi pequeña sala, ya te puse un futón para que puedas dormir tranquilamente-… le anunciaba con media sonrisa.

-Muchísimas gracias Ukyo, de verdad-… agradecía sinceramente sonriéndole también.

-No hay de que, para eso estamos los amigos-… respondía serenamente.

-Gracias, bueno creo que también me iré a dormir-… el chico se empezaba a levantar de la silla con ayuda de las muletas, pero para su des fortuna ambas patas de los aparatos ortopédicos resbalaron y el chico al tener una pierna mal no podía hacer mucho.

-¡Ryoga!-… la cocinera actuaba moviéndose rápido a donde estaba el chico, para su fortuna pudo llegar en el momento en el que estaba cayendo pero debido al cuerpo robusto del chico el peso le ganó y cayó con él encima de ella.

-Auch-… se quejaba el chico sintiendo un poco de dolor.

-Maldición Ryoga sí que pesas-… mencionaba Ukyo con los ojos cerrados y algo adolorida por el golpe en el suelo pero al abrirlos inmediatamente se encontró con la mirada café del joven perdidizo. Ryoga no había visto tan de cerca aquellos ojos azules y por alguna razón de inmediato quedó atrapado en esa mirada, la joven castaña sintió algo muy extraño al tener tan cerca al muchacho, sin querer un leve rubor en sus mejillas apareció al igual que en Ryoga.

-Ya, ya quítate-… pidió la castaña tartamudeando un poco.

-Eh… Eh sí, pero creo que no es tan fácil-… mencionaba el chico saliendo de ese tipo de encantamiento señalando su pierna.

-Ah es verdad-…. la chica con sumo cuidado se quitaba debajo de Ryoga y se levantaba para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

-Ten, ten más cuidado al usar las muletas quieres-… comentó la chica con cierto nerviosismo que no entendía.

-Sí, si claro, disculpa-… respondía el chico de igual manera no queriendo de nuevo ver esos ojos.

-Está bien… eh bueno me voy a la cama, hasta mañana-… se despedía la chica yendo de inmediato a su habitación mientras colocaba una mano en su pecho y sentía su corazón latir rápidamente… "¿Qué, que es esto?"… pensó buscando una respuesta.

-Su mirada-… murmuró el chico cerdo recordando ese par de ojos azules que lo hipnotizaron por un momento, inmediatamente agito la cabeza sacándose esos pensamientos extraños que tenía… -Mejor voy a dormir y a olvidarme de esto-… dijo para sí mismo sintiendo una calidez rara por dentro.

* * *

-¡Al fin esta calientita la comida!-… exclamaba el oji azul viendo como la hoya que contenía el estofado producía vapor.

-Menos mal, me muero de hambre jeje-… mencionaba Akane separándose un poco del oji azul.

-Eso lo debería decir yo-… bufaba el hijo de Nodoka sacándole una risa a su linda prometida.

-Bueno, es que el entrenamiento estuvo algo agotador, es normal que tengamos un hambre tremenda-… deducía la joven.

-Tienes mucha razón… bueno, vamos a cenar-… se levantaba el oji azul y sacaba de la maleta dos pequeños tazones para servir la comida que ambos habían preparado por la tarde.

-Toma-… le entregaba a Akane una buena ración de estofado mientras él se sentaba de nuevo a su lado para empezar a disfrutar de la suya.

-Vaya, como que me sabe más sabrosa la comida-… mencionaba la pequeña Tendo al comer el primer bocado de su cena.

-Es que es recalentado, mi mamá dice que la comida recalentada adquiere un mejor sabor-… mencionaba el chico de la trenza.

-¿Enserio?... eso no lo sabía-… se mostraba sorprendida mientras seguía comiendo tan finamente como lo hacía.

-Es que mi viejo ya vez que se devora todo lo que cocina Kasumi, es por eso que casi no has probado el sabor de una comida recalentada-…

-¿Solo el tío Genma?-… dijo mirándole perpicazmente.

-Bueno yo también… pero de vez en cuando eh-… contestaba el chico con un leve sonrojo haciendo reír nuevamente a Akane.

-Jajaaja ya tenía rato que no reía así-… comentaba la hija menor de Soun mientras su prometido volteaba a verla nuevamente contagiándose de esa hermosa risa.

-Mejor come que si no se enfría jeje-… invitaba Ranma mientras ella controlaba su reír para seguir cenando a gusto con él.

-Aunque esté recalentada hay que admitir que la hicimos muy bien-… mencionaba la chica saboreando cada bocado.

-Jejeje bueno a excepción de esos problemitas que tuvimos…-…. Empezaba a recordar el hijo de Nodoka la primera comida que hacían juntos.

**FLASH BACK**

-¡Hiaaaaa!-… Akane seguía muy concentrada con su entrenamiento, poco a poco su tiempo era mejor con el entrenamiento de los maderos, sentía como su cuerpo se movía un poco más rápido y más ágil.

-Akane creo que ya debemos empezar a preparar la comida ¿no crees?-… sugería su prometido acercándose a ella.

-¡Ay dios es verdad!, ya se ve algo tarde… estaba tan concentrada que no me percaté que ya nos pasamos de la hora de la comida-… respondía la peli azul deteniendo su entrenamiento.

-Mejor empecémosla a hacerla antes de que nos quedemos sin comer-… dijo Ranma mientras ella asentía. La hija menor de Soun sacaba algunos ingredientes como vegetales y hasta un poco de carne de pollo en unos recipientes circulares junto con unos pequeños frascos que contenían especies.

-Vaya no pensé que trajeras ingredientes en tu maleta-… mencionó el oji azul muy sorprendido.

-Mujer precavida vale por dos… las verduras nos duraran varios días, la carne solo unos dos, lo bueno es que tenemos cerca el río y en una parte hay pescados-… dijo ciertamente Akane.

-Sí que me has impresionado jeje… y que sugieres para preparar, acuérdate que debemos hacer algo sencillo para no demorar-… le recordaba.

-Sí, propongo que hagamos un estofado muy sencillo, éste-… le pasaba el recetario de su madre mostrándole la página donde estaba la preparación de un estofado de pollo.

-Se ve muy bien, hagamos ese entonces-… aceptaba sonriente el chico de la trenza.

-¡Perfecto!-… respondía la chica.

-Bien Akane, lee los ingredientes y me los vas pasando ¿te parece?-… le preguntaba Ranma quien se encontraba a su lado, ambos enfrente de una hoya con fuego hirviendo y agua en su interior.

-Si Ranma-… respondía con una sonrisa la chica.

-Entonces empecemos a preparar la comida-…

-Acá dice una pizca orégano-… la chica le pasaba el primer ingrediente.

-Eh, esto es pimienta-…

-Una pizca de cebolla-…

-Esto es ajo-…

-Un poco de picante en polvo-…

-Ah, es, es azúcar jeje-.. decía el joven con una gran gota de sudor al estilo anime al ver como su prometida le pasaba ingredientes muy distintos a los que marcaba la receta, así que le daría un práctico consejo antes de seguir… -Akane-… le llamaba.

-Si dime-… la peli azul posaba su vista en él dejando de leer el libro, Ranma le mostraba los ingredientes que le había pasado mientras ella se apenaba bastante… -Ay disculpa Ranma, no me fije en lo que te pasaba-… mencionaba la chica un poco avergonzada.

-No te preocupes…primer consejo, siempre fíjate en los ingredientes que utilizas, míralos antes de verterlos en la comida-... le mencionó con suma serenidad.

-Sí, ya me lo había dicho Kasumi jeje pero siempre se me pasa ese detalle-… respondía con pena.

-Es algo que siempre tienes que tener en cuenta está bien-…

-De acuerdo-… respondía.

-Entonces empecemos de nuevo-… pedía el chico de la trenza mientras su prometida repetía el proceso pero está vez haciendo lo correcto.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Menos mal que te diste cuenta que sino la comida hubiera tenido un sabor muy exótico-… intuía la hija menor de Soun produciendo otra leve risa.

-Te ves linda cuando sonríes-… mencionaba inconscientemente el chico al quedar atrapado en la sonrisa de su prometida. La chica se quedó callada ante el halago de su prometido, una vez más la había dejado sin palabras e inmediatamente le volvió el recuerdo cuando se lo dijo por primera vez hace un tiempo, era la segunda vez que lo oía de él y de nuevo ese calorcito que sintió por dentro aquella ocasión volvió a aparecer pero más intensamente.

-Oye Ranma, eh, tengo frío de nuevo ¿me das otro abrazo?-… dijo tímidamente con las mejillas coloradas y un brillo especial en los ojos. Él de inmediato se dio cuenta lo que había dicho y no pudo evitar colorarse como un tomate, pero verla ahí, tan dulce y encantadora solo asintió y lentamente disfrutando del momento, la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho sintiendo un mar de sensaciones y plasmando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola estimados lectores :D… nuevamente me hago presente (una semana atrasado jeje) con un capítulo más de este fic n.n…. Debo decirles que he tenido unos días algo pesados por la universidad y demás pero he procurado darme unos espacios para escribir y seguir compartiendo esta sencilla historia con todos ustedes n.n… Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyéndola y comentándola, eso me motiva a seguir pensando y escribiendo para entretenerlos un ratito y que mejor que con ese gran anime que es Ranma 1/2. Muchísimas gracias nuevamente y un abrazo a toda/os. **

**A los que disponen de una cuenta les agradeceré por ese medio y a los lectores invitados por aquí:**

**bry:** Hola bry!... Tienes mucha razón, gratis es gratis cosa muy rara de Nabiki, pero es que el agua fue "especial" jajajaja así que su noble corazón le dictó regalarles esa refrescante agua xD… Qué bueno que te guste leer a un Ranma y Akane así tan unidos jeje, la una de las intenciones es que su relación vaya avanzando y que haya amor entre ellos n.n… Gracias por comentar bry, muchísimos saludos y espero que capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**ivy:** Hola n.n... muchas gracias por comentar, espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado, saludos.

**Y bueno por ahora ha sido todo, espero no tardar nuevamente dos semanas en actualizar jeje, pero tengan por seguro que estaré escribiendo aunque sea poquito y no dejar abandonado el fic mucho tiempo ya que me han dado su apoyo n.n. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :D**


End file.
